


Julius Shiki

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dark fic, Hanging, Murder, One Shot, Priests, Tragedy, Werewolves, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: All that bad men need in order to succeed is for good men to do nothing. Haruya Shiki has been sick and tired of this villainous Holy Order for years now. However, he and the Awakusu-Kai church can do nothing about it until the Pope gives official word that the Holy Order is disbanded.Although, such words are hard press to hear when the Holy Order has ordered all priests to remain within their church and not venture to others unless on a hunt. One such hunt happened for Shiki, however, the monsters he was tasked with hunting were none other than Heiwajima Kichirou and his pack--the family of his missing ward, Shizuo. Now, Shiki must make a choice. To follow the Holy Order's regime further or to take a stand and fight for the innocent. Whichever choice he makes will end in bloodshed regardless.
Series: Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100043
Kudos: 4





	Julius Shiki

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: If you want to read things in order of events, read this story after you've read chapter 38 of The Wretched Journey.

“May God save her immortal soul and carry her away from the devil. Do you have any last words before you depart from this world?”

“PLEASE! I SWEAR, I'M NOT A WITCH!”

A young woman screamed atop a gallows. The noose hung loosely around her neck, but it was only a matter of time as the Holy Order soldier walked over to her. He had a burlap bag in his hand. With nothing noteworthy left to say, the man put the bag over her head. It did nothing to muffle her, however, as she screamed and pleaded for anyone who would listen.

A small crowd had formed. No one seemed happy with the impending execution. Everyone was silent with a solemn expression on their faces. One man in particular was crying.

At the back of the crowd stood a priest. His arms were crossed as he leaned back against a tree. His brow was knit in a scowl, making the scar on his forehead crinkle.

“I SWEAR! I SWEAR!” The woman screamed. “I SWEAR ON GOD I'M NOT A WITCH!”

Nothing was done. No one tried to stop the soldier who walked over to the lever. How could they stop this? These men were on a holy mission from the church, from the Pope himself. To go against them would be to go against God.

The Holy Order soldier grabbed the lever.

“I SWEAR!” She screamed. “I SWEA—”

The lever was pulled. The trap door below her feet gave away and she fell through the gap. She was hung by her neck, her feet kicking wildly. For a good five minutes, she struggled before death finally took her from the world. The man who was crying fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably as he hid his face in his hands.

The priest could only watch. His eyes narrowed into a hateful glare at the soldiers that surrounded the gallows. The damn bastards who were justified to take any life they deemed condemnable. Unfortunately, that was all he could do to show his disdain. He couldn't voice his opinion, couldn't demand a retrial or mercy. Despite being a priest, he had no voice against these crusaders.

The crowd began to disperse. Soon enough the gallows was cleared away, except for a small group of people. Even the Holy Order soldiers had left, heading towards the church doors. The sobbing man with a few obvious friends or family around him were all that were left.

The priest pushed off the tree. He approached the group. They looked at him with either glares or fear.

“My condolences for your lost.” The priest said.

The man on the ground jolted.

“If you would like, I can offer an ear for confession.” Shiki knelt down to place his hand on the man's shoulder. “Allow you to get some things off your ches—”

His hand was slapped away. The priest's eyes stretched wide. The grieving man glared up at him with enough hate to kill.

“You're Shiki, aren't you?” The man growled. He then chuckled cynically. “I heard great things about you—as a hunter and as a man. Heard you became a priest to hunt down the vampire who murdered your wife. You turned to the church to catch your wife's murderer, yet you've become a murderer yourself!”

Shiki's brows knit in a scowl, although his eyes were still wide with shock.

“You holy men murdered my wife!” He screamed. “You've become the very thing you tried to hunt down! MURDERER! You've stained your hands with the blood of people when you're supposed to hunt monsters! YOU'RE NOT A PRIEST! YOU'RE JUST A MURDERER!”

His family quickly moved to silence him. Shiki said nothing, just stared at the grieving man.

“He didn't mean it, Shiki-san.” One woman said. “He didn't mean any of it.”

_**'Yes, he did.'** _

Shiki heard the clattering of armor. He glanced up to see some Holy Order soldier's heading their way.

_**'And he's right.'** _

“Quickly, take him home.” Shiki said. “Less there be another hanging for being a witches sympathizer.”

“SHE WASN'T A WITCH! SHE—”

“We understand.” The woman covered the man's mouth. “Thank you, Shiki-san.”

“Don't thank me.” Shiki stood. “I don't deserve it. Now be quick about it.”

Shiki walked past them and walked up to the soldiers.

“What is that about?” A soldier asked.

“Nothing of importance. They're leaving so let them be.”

The soldiers glowered. “Who are you to give us orders?”

Shiki heard the family moving off behind him. Once they were in the trees, the soldiers wouldn't follow.

“I'm Haruya Shiki.” The priest growled. “While your mother was wiping the drool of your chin, I've been hunting monsters. Respect your seniors, brat.”

“Peh, some hunter you are. I've gotten 42 kills over the last ten years of being a Holy Order soldier. What's your kill count?”

“A piddly five? Six?” Another young soldier jabbed. “I heard you weren't all that successful as a hunter.”

_**'This isn't a competition. Keeping count of your kills like it's some game. These are people's lives—'** _

“Got nothing to say?”

The two soldier's sneered.

“Vampire got your tongue suddenly?”

Shiki flared with rage. His hands shook against his side. There was a strong, irrefutable urge to punch these two in the face.

However, he never got to reach that urge as another priest with auburn brown hair walked out of the church doors.

“There you are, Shiki-no-dono.”

The priest with a scar over his right eye walked over. A friend. He openly ignored the soldiers and stepped up to Shiki.

“Awakusu-no-dono is looking for you.” The red-haired priest said.

Without another word, the man grabbed Shiki's wrist and tugged Shiki along. Shiki didn't fight it. He heard the two soldiers chuckle knowingly. Shiki's fists clenched.

“Ignore them.” the red-head's voice was close to his ear. “You know you're already on thin ice. You can't go starting fights.”

Shiki glared at the ground. But he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he clenched his teeth and clicked his tongue.

“Akabayashi,” Shiki growled. “What are we even doing anymore?”

Akabayashi looked at him. His usual smirk was gone, replaced with a slight frown. His brows furrowed before he glanced to the side.

“We're doing what we can.”

_**'What good is that doing anyone?'** _

Shiki let out a heavy sigh. There was nothing they could do. That was the short and simplest answer. The just had to function as best as they could to continue being good priests and a good church. It was little to nothing much, but at the very least, they could try. After all, they had learned to cope with this terrible change. They had plenty of time to do so, what it being ten years since these terrible bastards arrived.

Ten long years, the Holy Order had been around. Ten years since this holy crusade started. Ten years since Shiki had last seen his ward, Heiwajima Shizuo—the very reason he was on thin ice at the moment.

Ever since the time Shiki let the werewolf go, the Holy Order had been keeping a close eye on him. No one within the order had proof that Shiki let him go, but there were suspicions. The head of the Holy Order, Shijima Hiroto, had come across Shizuo's tracks in the snow. He knew Shiki and Tom had said the tracks led in the opposite direction. He knew there were two separate snow prints that weren't Shizuo's. However, he had no proof that the two who happened upon Shizuo were in fact Tom and Shizuo. Shijima had attempted to arrest the two until they could get to the bottom of it, however Awakusu Dougen refused him, saying he would happily send as many letters as he needed to the Vatican. That shut the pompous Holy Order leader up right quick. The situation was dissolved once Tom returned to his rath over the mountains.

But even then, Shijima was suspicious. After ten years, he was still watching Shiki closely, waiting for an opportunity to label him a traitor and send him to death.

Even though Shiki was a priest, it seemed even he wasn't safe from religious persecution.

 _ **'What has happened to this world we live in?'**_ Shiki stared up at the darkening sky as the day gave away to night. _**'What are good men to do when evil pretends to be good?'**_

Shiki didn't know the answer. But dammit all, if he wish he did...

The two priests went inside the church. Akabayashi let Shiki go, continuing to lead the way into the brown building.

“What does Awakusu-no-dono want?” Shiki asked, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“He wouldn't tell me. But he said it was important.”

“Hm.”

The two walked in silence. Shiki just watched Akabayashi's back as he got lost in thought.

_**'Ten years, has it really been that long? Ten years since we've last seen Shizuo.'** _

He glowered at the thought.

_**'Ten years and I don't know if he's okay. If it wasn't for Ryuugamine-kun, I wouldn't have even known if he was alive.'** _

Six months after Shizuo's disappearance, the young vampire, Ryuugamine Mikado—son of Orihara Izaya—sent Shiki a letter via a bat. The little creature had hid in the ceiling of his room until he arrived, delivered the letter, then flew out the window. The letter had been curt, stating that Shizuo and Izaya were alive and safe, but were not within the reaches of the Holy Order or any church within the Holy Order's influence anymore and they would not return until it was safe for them to. He wished to let him know that he and Izaya were fully aware of Shiki's knowledge of Shizuo's werewolf heritage and praised him for figuring it out and keeping silent about it, for judging Shizuo as a person instead of by his blood. He also stated he does not blame the Awakusu-Kai church for his Uncle Hibiya's death, but the Holy Order will create more chaos between both their worlds and the longer the humans think of them as saviors, the more rot they will spread. He wished Shiki luck and bid him good safety, and then requested him to burn the letter.

Shiki did so. If he kept that letter there was always a chance that some snoopy Holy Order member would go through his stuff, find it, and consider him a traitor. It was reassuring to know that Shizuo made it to safety, but still stabbed at his heart that he wouldn't see him until the Holy Order was disbanded. The two had been together since Shizuo was sixteen-years-old. He watched the blond grow from a traumatized teenager into a capable and competent man. And although Shiki couldn't agree with his love interest of a man, he still cared about Shizuo. He'd even admit he missed him. Seven years wasn't a little thing to toss away.

Shiki would never tell Shizuo this, but the hot-headed blond was like a son to him. Such a thought made Shiki feel guilty. After all, Shizuo already had a father.

Shiki and Akabayashi reached the office of the bishop. Akabayashi knocked on the door.

“Awakusu-no-dono. It's Akabayashi.”

“Come in.”

Akabayashi opened the door. The two stepped in.

The door was harshly shut behind them. The two jolted and looked over their shoulders. Shiki was fully expecting to see a Holy Order soldier. However, his fear was ill-put as it was just Aozaki. Shiki glowered at the scarred man.

“Hello, Shiki-san.” Dougen said.

Shiki gave his attention to the bishop, who sat at his desk writing a letter. Mikiya—his son—was sitting in the chair across from him. Vorona also stood in the room, the nun leaning up against the wall.

_**'Why is everyone here?'** _

“Hello, Awakusu-no-dono.” Shiki said. “What's going on?”

“I have a task for you. It takes the utmost importance and cannot be discovered by the Holy Order.”

Shiki's eyes narrowed with question, but he waited. The graying man finished his letter and folded it. He stuffed it in an envelope, put his golden seal over the candle to heat up the red wax on the end, then placed it over the envelope to seal the item shut with his family crest in the wax.

“Take this letter to the bishop in the port city.” Dougen said, holding up the mentioned paper. “Shijima and his goons have been stopping my pigeons from reaching the port city. And as you are aware, we have been under orders from the 'Pope' to remain within our quadrisect. I'm sure you don't need to be told how suspicious those orders are.”

“You think they're cutting us off from each other?”

Dougen just smiled. “Shijima has ordered for you to join a hunt. They're looking for a pack of werewolves that supposedly crossed by the port city. Do as you need to.”

Shiki didn't say anything. He understood the importance of this task. Although, even if it wasn't important, there was no way Shiki would ever fail Awakusu Dougen.

He took the letter. “Yes, boss.”

* * *

“Hurry it up, big bad hunter!” A Holy Order soldier yelled.

“Come on, you're slowing us down! A little hike can't be doing you in this much!”

“You should have retired years ago!”

Shiki glowered at the ground, trying not to take the jeers to heart as he laid on the act thick. Three days had gone by since this damned mission started. The group made it very close to the port city looking for these 'werewolves'. However, once it became clear that's where Shiki was trying to lead them, they veered off to go to the forest around the town. As it was, they were a good two hours away from the port city.

So, Shiki began to scheme. He wasn't usually the type to scheme. That was more Akabayashi's shtick. But, all in all, he would do what he needed to. So, once they entered the forest, Shiki began playing up how much his back hurt, and how tired he felt. He labored his breathing—which, in truth, was making him lightheaded—and kept pausing to take breaks. None of them seemed to question how he was able to lead perfectly two days ago and was no starting to falter. They were just too annoyed at this point to care about the discontinuity.

“I need to take a break.” Shiki said.

“Again?!”

“No! No more breaks! We've wasted enough time on you!”

“You're supposed to be the best hunter in the Awakusu church! Either someone over-exaggerated your skills or the _best_ is a very low bar to get over!”

“You're getting old, you geezer!”

“Seems like it.” Shiki said, sitting down on a fallen tree. “Hunting for twenty years will wear on you eventually.”

Shiki leaned back on his arms, head tilted back to the night sky as he panted heavily.

“Oh, come on.” One of them groaned in irritation.

“Go on ahead.” Shiki said. “I'll catch up.”

“We can't leave you here alone if there's a pack of werewolves out!”

“You can't. I can.” A soldier growled.

Immediately, said soldier turned around and went into the trees.

“Hey, wait!”

“Yeah, I'm with him.” another said. “If he's such an accomplished hunter, then he can catch up with us.”

“But if he's—guys!”

The men walked away. The only one who remained was the one advocating for them to stay. The soldier let out a heavy sigh of annoyance before looking back at Shiki.

_**'Go on, leave.'** _

The young man looked disappointed before walking over. He sat down next to Shiki and pulled out his bag.

_**'Dammit.'** _

“Would you like some water?” the soldier asked.

“...Sure.”

The soldier held out a canteen, which Shiki took. He took a drink.

“Are you really the best hunter in the Awakusu church?” The soldier asked.

Shiki glowered at him before bringing the canteen down.

“I heard stories about Haruya Shiki. How he killed a whole nest of vampires and took the wings of the vampire that murdered his wife. I...this may sound ridiculous, but I was inspired by the stories, so I joined the Holy Order.”

“Should have joined a church instead.” Shiki gave the canteen back. “The Holy Order are nothing more than sociopathic murderers using the word of God as a shield to kill anyone who opposes them.”

The soldier jolted. “Th-that's not true!”

Shiki glared at him.

The soldier flinched but found his voice without question. “The Holy Order had hunted down more monsters and blasphemers in ten years that the churches had done in 30! We're making a difference! We—”

“I think you are mistaken.” Shiki glared at the brat. “The Holy Order has _killed_ more in ten years than the churches have done in 30. The human-to-monster ratio is not equal. Over the last ten years, your order has killed more humans than monsters.”

“They were deviants and witches!”

“Under what evidence?”

“Shijima ran tests on them!”

“No, he didn't. He tortured them until they confessed to the lies he accused them of. They signed their name away to lies just to make the pain stop. As anyone would.”

“...No, that—we didn't—”

“Have you not met Earthworm yet?”

The boy fell quiet.

Shiki scoffed and stood. He walked past the soldier, in the opposite direction the others had gone and towards the port city.

“Hey, where are you—” The man started.

“Need to relieve myself.”

“Oh...Okay.”

Shiki went into the woods, however, he didn't stop. He continued through the trees until he thought himself a decent distance away. He then ran as fast as he could. Luckily, he was still plenty athletic and capable of running miles in heavy armor. By the time that soldier realized he wasn't coming back, Shiki would hopefully be too far away to be stopped.

A wolf's howl echoed across the landscape. It sent a chill down Shiki's spine—especially since it was extremely close.

 _ **'So, we were close to the werewolves.'**_ Shiki thought.

He hesitated, debating going back. The young man he had been talking to didn't deserve to die by the jaws of a werewolf. He was misguided, but not evil. Shiki didn't hold much sympathy for him, however, it would leave a sour taste in his mouth if he died. Maybe that was the reason he didn't come looking for Shiki? Maybe he already found the werewolves? Or the werewolves found him?

Shiki was conflicted.

_**'Awakusu-no-dono comes first.'** _

There was no question about that. So, the middle-aged priest turned around and rushed deeper into the forest, destined for the port city.

* * *

Shiki ran those those two hours, taking breaks whenever he needed too—which he was loathed to admit were a bit more often than it used to be.

 _ **'Maybe I am getting old.'**_ Shiki thought with a glower. **_'I wonder if I should retire soon.'_**

The hunter immediately banished the thought.

_**'You're never too old to be a good hunter. Awakusu-no-dono is much older than me and he still hunts.'** _

Shiki let out a sigh. He looked up at the treeline. In the distance, he could see the bright lights of midnight torches, the full moon shining off the quiet sea. The port city. He could see the towering top of the church in the center.

_**'No time to lose.'** _

Shiki pushed off the tree and ran once again. Within twenty minutes, the graying hunter made it within the city. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against the stone wall around a house. He panted heavily as he bent forward.

He sat there catching his breath for a good five minutes. Once he could breath properly again, he sat upright and continued walking. He came around to the main road, torches sitting in their pedestals along the concrete sidewalk. Said torches illuminated a pair of gargoyles at the front gates of the house he had been leaning against. His eyes narrowed before he looked at the manor properly.

Sure enough, it was the house of the late Subarashii Hibiya, abandoned and collecting dust. Guilt immediately tore through the old hunter. Just the simple sight reminded him of the terrible events that forced his ward to flee for his life. Shizuo, the ever loyal boy who wanted justice against the beastly vampires who hurt him. He reminded Shiki of himself when he had just joined the church. Angry, hateful, and grieving, driven blind by revenge. Shizuo had clawed his way through the church to become an able priest and loyal hunter. The only exception had always been that vampire that saved his life. Orihara Izaya.

Shiki's brows furrowed.

_**'Things shouldn't have turned the way they did. Subarashii-san was an innocent soul. Orihara-san, although not so innocent, had honest intentions. And Shizuo...We had a perfect connection within the world of monsters.'** _

Shizuo didn't deserve the fate that befell him, nor did Hibiya. The old hunter tore his gaze away from the house. There was no point to reminisce on the past. Ten years had already passed since Shiki last saw Shizuo. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the temperamental blond, and that he was still extremely upset with the Holy Order for driving him away. But there was nothing Shiki could do about it now.

_**'We need to get rid of these damn blasphemous people.'** _

With that set in mind, Shiki continued on his way.

As he walked through town, he noticed something quite obvious. There were no Holy Order soldiers anywhere.

_**'Strange. Are they all in the church? Don't tell me none of them take night watches?'** _

Shiki made his way through the streets until he stood in front of the imposingly white church. Still no Holy Order soldiers. His eyes narrowed. He pulled the giant double doors open, closing them with a **kr-chunk** that echoed around the huge interior. There was no one in sight.

_**'Where are the soldiers? Something's not right here.'** _

Shiki walked further in, looking around for another person to talk to. Soon enough, a nun came into sight. She was sitting in the pew, reading her bible. No doubt she was one of the night watchers for the evening.

“Good morning,” Shiki said.

The nun looked at him with a gentle smile. “Good morning.”

“I'm Shiki Haruya from the Awakuku-kai church. I have a letter from the Bishop of the Eastern quadrisect for the Pope.”

“Oh? Why didn't he just send a pigeon?” She tilted her head in innocent confusion.

“You can blame the Holy Order for that.”

Her confusion only grew on her face as she cocked a brow as well. “What do you mean?”

Shiki shook her head. He couldn't divulge the conspiracy theory against the Holy Order. If there were any soldiers nearby to overhear, Dougen would get in trouble.

“It's unimportant. I just need to deliver this letter to—”

“No, I believe it is very important.” She interrupted. “Excuse me for being rude, but how would an organization that his been disbanded for a year keep you from sending letters?”

Shiki's eyes widened. “What?”

“What?”

“No, please repeat that.”

She looked extremely confused. “The Holy Order had orders from the Pope himself to disband over a year ago. They had far too questionable results with their 'hunts' and had been accusing those who were not affiliated with the devil as affiliated. The people had voiced their outrage and the Pope listened.”

Shiki was quiet. _**'For over a year...They had to have been intercepting Awakusu-no-dono's letters from the beginning.'**_

“Well, that is something I would need to talk to the bishop about. Is he available?”

“Oh, well, he is sleeping.”

“I'm terribly sorry for the late hour of my arrival, however this is very important.”

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I'll go fetch him for you.”

“Thank you.”

As the nun sped off, Shiki sat down in one of the pews. The bishop of this church was an old friend of Dougen's, so there was little question as to if this man would be working with the Holy Order.

_**'That's irrefutable proof the Holy Order is not one with God. Shizuo was right.'** _

After a five minute wait, the bishop came through a doorway, followed by the nun. Shiki stood, introduced himself, and pulled out the letter. The priest wasted little time explaining the state of their church under the Holy Order, as well as why he had to hand deliver the letter. The nun covered her mouth in pure horror.

_**'He was right from the beginning.'** _

The Bishop showed visible rage to Shiki's tale and vowed to deliver the letter to the Pope—as well as suggest just punishment for the Holy Order for their villainous behavior.

_**'If the Holy Order is disbanded, then I can bring Shizuo home.'** _

Shiki and the bishop spoke for a few minutes longer before Shiki excused himself. He needed to return to the hunting party he had been with. The bishop understood and offered him a horse to ride. Shiki accepted and promised to return the horse once he returned to the Awakusu-Kai church.

_**'Ah, but I have no idea where he is. All I know is he's alive somewhere.'** _

Shiki walked out of the church.

_**'I don't even know where Ryuugamine-kun is. He would probably know where his father is.'** _

A stable boy approached him, a white horse with a blond mane in hand. Shiki thanked the boy and took the reins.

_**'But if I can find Ryuugamine-kun, I can bring Shizuo home.'** _

The priest pulled himself into the saddle, gave the stable boy some coinage, then rode off.

_**'I'll just say I got lost in the woods and came across a farm. Paid off the farmer to borrow his horse.'** _

Shiki trotted through town, back the way he came. He crossed Hibiya's manor once again.

_**'I wonder if everyone made it out?'** _

The priest recalled the quiet young girl with white hair that was blue-tipped, the huge black man from across the sea, the pale cook with sunken eyes, and the mute coach driver. All of them foreigners. All of them loyal to Subarashii Hibiya. All of them, undoubtedly, monsters. Shiki had his suspicions about the servants of the manor and after he found out Hibiya was a dhampir, he was convinced he knew they were anything but human. He even had a clue, from past encounters with certain monsters that came to his and Shizuo's rescue in the past, what they were.

But even if they weren't monsters, just being associated with Hibiya would have been enough reason to burn them at the stake. As far as he knows, everyone made it out except Hibiya but he honestly had no clue. He didn't know of Hibiya's passing until Izaya announced it during his siege on the church.

_**'I hope they got out.'** _

Such a thought reminded him of something Shizuo said long ago.

“ _There are such things as good monsters!”_

“ _We have a responsibility to protect society from evil!”_

Such words. Shiki had called them idealistic, naive, and even a little idiotic. He hadn't know at the time that Shizuo had been advocating for himself. He felt guilty after he found out, and at that point, he couldn't disagree. If monsters were like Shizuo, then there truly were good monsters. He registered that, but it was still hard for him to consider. Even after knowing what Shizuo was after going on fourteen years, he still felt animosity for anything that wasn't human. Vampires, werewolves, demons: they were all the same vile existence that wanted to ruin human life. Shizuo was the only exception.

Yet he registered Hibiya as an innocent soul.

Shiki stared at the manor for a moment longer. Then he rode pass, heading towards the woods he had originally came from.

_**'To think, an order designed to save humanity from monsters is the thing that made me choose their side.'** _

* * *

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!” A Holy Order soldier yelled. “Where's you get the fucking horse?!”

“Watch your mouth.” Shiki glowered. “I got separated.”

“Yeah?! And managed to find a wild horse and tame it in one night?!”

“Is there a need to be so dramatic?” Shiki dismounted the animal. “I was chased off by the werewolves. I got lost in the forest, but I came across a farm. I paid the farmer off for one of his steeds, under the promise I'll bring it back.”

The soldier's eyes narrowed with obvious disdain. Shiki glared at him before he looked around.

“Where's the boy that was with me this night?” Shiki asked. “We got separated whe—”

“He's dead.”

Shiki's eyes widened.

“The werewolves killed him.”

Shiki didn't know how to respond to such a statement.

“Yeah, no thanks to you, we caught the damn beasts—alive even.”

The soldier gestured to the bound individuals on the ground. Two of them were naked while the other two were fully dressed. Shiki could see the wounds from an arrow on the leg and back of the naked individuals. If the other two were injured, he couldn't see them due to the clothes. Their hands were all tied behind their backs and they all had bags on their heads. They were all eerily silent and still.

“They took a generous dosage of wolf'sbane.” The soldier said. “But they should live long enough for us to interrogate them. I'm sure we can get them to tell us where their pack is.”

Shiki stared down at the quiet monsters in human forms.

_**'Wolf's bane is poisonous to werewolves. If it was a 'generous dosage' are they even still alive?'** _

Out of general curiosity, he walked over and knelt down to the biggest of the beasts—a male. He grabbed the bag and pulled it up.

His chest tightened with surprise as his heart skipped a beat. He knew this person.

_**'Heiwajima Kichirou? But why are you here? You moved to Kyoto years ago!'** _

Kichirou's eyes were hooded and glazed over. It was obvious he was drugged. His breathing was shallow and quiet. Shiki questioned if he was breathing at all until he saw the grass gently fold under his nose.

Shiki looked at the other figures in the dirt. Two women and another man. He could tell by their hands that the man and one of the girls were much younger, while the other naked woman had creases from age along her palm.

_**'Heiwajima Namiko. His son, Kasuka. Who's this girl?'** _

Shiki put the bag back over Kichirou's head, then grabbed the sack from the young girl. He felt even more surprised.

_**'The 1/4 th vampire from Yodojiri's manor?'** _

Shiki remembered this girl clearly. She was the same as she was back then, young and beautiful although completely naked at the time. All those years ago, she was terrified and convinced she had to fight for her life as she desperately ran away with a broken shackle on her wrist. But even in the haste of the moment, Shiki still managed to get a good look at her face—and he never forgets a face. She held the same glare from that time as she looked up at Shiki. Her eyes then widened. She obviously recognized Shiki as well.

Before she could possibly expose him, he put the bag back over her head. He stood and looked at the soldier.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Shiki asked.

The soldier glared. “Transportation. We're not dragging four beasts back to the church in the middle of the night.”

“I'm assuming we're waiting for a prison carriage then?”

“ _No~!_ ” He said in a voice laced with sarcasm. “We're waiting for toddlers to give us extra muscles.”

Shiki glared.

“You know, I don't think this guy got separated!”

The two looked over at the random soldier who decided to add his two cents.

“I think he ran! Old age got to his spine and he took off like a damn coward!”

Shiki glared death at the soldier.

“I couldn't agree more.” The soldier Shiki had originally been talking to concurred. “You've been nothing but a dead weight since you got here. Couldn't keep up with the group and on top of that, you disappeared and got a new recruit killed. What kind of hunter are you?!”

Shiki clenched his teeth hard. _**'At least I'm actually a hunter and not a murderer!'**_

“What? Cat got your tongue? Can't even defend yourself?”

“You're not someone worth defending myself to.” Shiki stated.

The soldier's smile vanished as he instead glared. Shiki just stared with a bored expression.

“If that's all, then I'm free to go back to my church, right?” Shiki crossed his arms. “Or am I to be the one to transport these beasts?”

A vein appeared on the soldier's temple. “Like hell you're going to back to your church! You're—Yeah, you know what, you're the one who's taking these monsters back! And you're going to be the one to execute them!”

Shiki glowered then rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine.”

The soldier glared. He looked like he wanted to punch Shiki, but he restrained—barely.

“You're the worse fucking hunter I've ever met.” The soldier said. “I'll be sure to talk to Shijima and get you retired.”

Shiki stared before shrugging. It was just an empty threat since it was up to Dougen to retire him and once he returned with his message from the Pope, that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The soldier clenched his teeth hard, visibly shaking with rage. But he didn't do anything more. Instead, he just huffed hard and turned away.

Shiki leaned back against a tree, looking back at the downed werewolves.

_**'Why did you guys come back here? Did the Holy Order chase you guys out of Kyoto? Or...did you come back here in hopes of finding Shizuo?'** _

Shiki just stared.

_**'They wouldn't know Shizuo's gone. They couldn't have any contact with him. So maybe they didn't intend to talk to him, just check on him? And they got caught instead.'** _

Shiki glowered.

_**'You shouldn't have come back here. You should have stayed in Kyoto.'** _

Shiki felt a confliction in his chest. He had known Kichirou for years, long before he found out he was a werewolf. Kichirou had been a benefactor to the church. He hunted regularly and so he would provide meat and pelts to the church to give to those in need. He had also provided firewood, herbs, and even information on events that were happening in the woods, such as landslides and flooding rivers. Kichirou had kept the church at an arms length, but he was always willing to help when needed.

Shiki always had a suspicion about him and his family, but he had no proof nor the drive to get some. It seemed strange that a monster would be willing to help the church, so he kept his suspicions to himself. And then the situation with Shizuo arose, so Shiki chose to ignore it completely and worry about taking care of the traumatized boy hellbent on revenge.

A part of Shiki still hadn't forgiven Kichirou for abandoning Shizuo. He understood that Shizuo went against their traditions—and once he knew he was a werewolf, he understood even more so why Shizuo joining the church was enough reason for Kichirou to disown his son. However, Shiki still held some resentment for having to become Shizuo's father when the blond needed his real families support the most. If Kichirou hadn't been so stubborn then Shizuo wouldn't have made such a terrible deal...

But even then, Shiki couldn't condemn the family—especially since they were still Shizuo's family.

_**'So, what? I'm going to betray the church in favor of helping a family of werewolves?'** _

Shiki let out a sigh. He already knew the answer. It was the very reason he goaded the soldier into making him take the werewolves back.

For the next hour, all the soldier's glared death at Shiki but none of them said anything. They gave Shiki the cold shoulder and a wide girth. Once the prison carriage arrived, Shiki was ordered to hitch his horse to the carriage so there would be three pulling the werewolves along and Shiki wouldn't have a chance to hop on his horse and ride off. He then was told to help load the monsters. He did so, picking up the poisoned werewolves and dropping them unceremoniously into the carriage. Someone tossed in their duffle bags without a care, labeling them as evidence for Shijima to go through later. Once done, Shiki climbed into the coach seat and sat down.

However, another soldier climbed in as well.

“What are you doing?” Shiki asked.

“Like I'm going to walk when there's an open seat. You're lucky I don't ride your damn horse. Now shut up and let's get going.”

Shiki glowered but said nothing.

_**'Well, that just made things harder.'** _

Without further ado, Shiki flicked the reins and off they went. The other soldiers walked by the carriage, managing to keep up the pace since the horses were in a slow saunter.

_**'I can't take them back to the church. Shijima will have them killed whether Awakusu-no-dono tries to say anything against it or not. If I'm going to help them, I'll have to act rash...'** _

He looked back at the carriage for a moment.

_**'I need to return the news to Awakusu-no-dono. He comes first, but...'** _

Shiki glowered as he faced front. Despite being werewolves, they didn't deserve to die at the hands of this blasphemous group of propaganda murderers. If he played this smart, he could do both. Maybe he could save them and while the soldiers were busy looking for him, he makes it back to the church to tell Dougen.

That was the best case scenario. That was the optimism scenario. Shiki would have to play his cards right to make it work.

_**'I can probably take them to that bar Shizuo went to get help. If I can find that man that aided Shizuo, I'm sure he'd be willing to help me as well. Ah, but he never told me where it was.'** _

Shiki glanced at the soldier, who caught him staring and glared back. Shiki straightened his gaze.

_**'It was close to the western forest outside of the port city. Probably on the other side, since it's so hard to get through.'** _

Shiki could already see the options. A plan formulated. He knew what he needed to do, he just needed an opportunity.

The group walked for about 2 hours before they decided to take a break—a bathroom break to be precise.

“Stay with the carriage.” The soldier commanded as he glared at Shiki. He then looked at the other soldier next to the older hunter. “Watch him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The soldier waved his hand dismissively. “Hurry up. I need to piss.”

The soldier's all spread away into the bushes. Shiki was left alone with the soldier.

Shiki looked down. “What's that?”

“What?” The soldier cocked a brow.

“That. On your boot.”

“What?” He squinted. “There's nothing there.”

“There is. On the underside. Did you step in feces?”

The soldier glowered. He lifted his foot up and hooked it over his own knee to look at the underside.

“There's nothing there, you senile old—”

Shiki quickly grabbed him by his thigh and lifted. The soldier gasped as he was thrown off kilt and fell off the carriage. He called out in surprise before grunting as he hit the ground. Without a moments hesitation, Shiki flicked the reins hard and commanded the horses with a call. They took off in a run.

“HEY!” He heard multiple soldiers yell.

However, their voices quickly faded into the trees.

_**'It won't be hard to lose them. Just have to get out of the forest.'** _

The carriage drove over a log, something small and inconsequential to the horses. However, to the carriage, it made it bounce violently. Shiki thought they would capsize, but they managed the swing back into place and keep going.

_**'And don't crash the carriage!'** _

* * *

After running the horses for nearly 30 minutes, he brought the animals to a stop on the outskirts of the forest. The creatures were all huffing hard and probably needed water. Shiki grabbed the bucket that was hooked off the side, along with the adjoining canisters of water. He hopped off, put the bucket in front of the lead horse—his horse—and filled it full of water. It lowered its head and drank greedily. Once it was done, he put it in between the other two horses. While they did that, he needed to check on his cargo.

He went around the back to the double doors. There was a chain and lock on it.

_**'Shit. Should have grabbed the key.'** _

He knocked on the door.

“Hey, Ruri-chan, can you hear me?”

There was no response.

“Were you poisoned as well? Can you not move?”

Silence.

Shiki clenched his teeth. _**'I wish Shizuo was here. He could break this without effort.'**_

Shiki thought for a moment.

_**'Maybe my blunderbust...'** _

He pulled out his pistol and loaded it full of gun powder and a bullet. He pulled the hammer back.

“Stay away from the door.”

He put the end if his gun to the chain, turned his head with a hand up to protect his face, and pulled the trigger. A loud **bang** resounded in the clearing. The horses flinched but didn't kick up a fuss. The chain link popped. Shiki looked to see it was broken. He holstered his weapon and twisted the link out until it fell away. With that one link gone, the whole chain slid off the door handles.

Shiki opened the door. All four figures were still lying motionless on the floor of the carriage. Shiki climbed in. He knelt down to the first figure—Ruri—and pulled the bag off her head. She glared at him.

“Orihara-san said that drinking blood won't help you if you're poisoned. I'm not if wolf'sbane works on you.”

Her eyes widened. “You...you know Orihara-san?”

“Of course, we were business partners.”

“Then-then it's true? The Dollars is really working with the church.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “That's the first I've heard of the Dollars' involvements. Izaya was working independently to aide the church.”

“And you...knew he was a vampire?”

“Of course.”

She felt quiet as she just stared wide-eyed. Shiki decided question time was over and pulled out his knife. He cut Ruri's bonds—luckily they were all ropes. The 1/4th vampire sat still for a moment before pushing herself up on shaky arms.

“What did they poison you with?” Shiki asked as he moved to Kasuka.

“Wolfsbane. They-they thought I was a werewolf too.”

“Will you be alright? I know vampires are immune to natural poisons.”

“I-I don't know. I've never been poisoned before...”

Shiki only nodded. “I think I know who can help you, but I don't know where to find him.”

Kasuka was cut free and Ruri rolled him over on his back. Shiki held the knife out to her.

“Here, cut Kichirou and Namiko free then get them dressed. I need to unhitch the horses.”

She looked at the knife with surprise before looking back up at Shiki. “How...how do I know I can trust you?”

Shiki glared. “I don't know if you're aware, but I just betrayed the Holy Order to save you. I don't care if you trust me, but do no question my intentions.”

She didn't respond. However, she took the knife. Shiki took that as the only confirmation he would get and stood. He hopped out of the carriage and rushed to the horses. He went about setting the giant animals free of their bindings to the carriage. That took a good five minutes before he was done. He tied their reins to a tree branch so they wouldn't run and went back to the carriage.

Kichirou and Namiko were cut free, lying limp but fully dressed. Ruri was in the process of buttoning Kichirou's shirt.

“Can you stand?” Shiki asked Ruri.

She didn't respond. Instead, she attempted to do so. Her limbs were terribly shaking and she had to lean against the wall of the carriage to keep her balanced. However, she stayed on her feet.

Shiki nodded. “We're going to have to ride the horses through the western forest past the port city. I know there's some kind of bar—a monster gathering place. Shizuo got help from them once before, so I'm sure they'll help with this poisoning. I'm going to need you to keep them from falling off the horse.”

“I-I'll try.”

Shiki nodded. He hopped back into the carriage and grabbed Namiko by her arm. He grabbed the closest bag and hooked it over the limp werewolf's shoulder. He didn't care if the bag was hers or not. Right now, they just needed to get out quick. He lifted Namiko up as he bent forward. He hooked her over his shoulder and walked out.

“You,” Shiki looked at Ruri, “Come with me.”

She looked conflicted as she looked down at Kasuka.

“We'll get him in a moment. Come.”

She didn't seem to like that. But she obeyed and followed. She had to lean against the carriage a lot, but she managed to keep up with Shiki. The two walked over to one of the horses.

“We don't have saddles for those two, so keep them from sliding off.”

He put Namiko down gently, leaning her against a tree. He then turned to Ruri. He waved for her to come over. She obeyed. He made a foot holster with her hands. She understood immediately and put her foot into his hold while grabbing onto the horses shoulder. She pulled himself up with the prominent help of the hunter and was sitting on the animals back.

He then knelt back down to Namiko. He lifted her up and held her up to Ruri. The vampire girl struggled but managed to get her up, sitting the poisoned werewolf in front of her. Namiko leaned against her heavily, but Ruri held her in place.

“Keep that knife on you.” Shiki said. “If anything to put your mind of ease.”

She didn't respond. Shiki didn't expect one either. Instead, he turned around and went back to the carriage. He grabbed Kasuka and lifted him up. He was surprisingly lighter than his mother. He carried him to the empty horse and lied him over the animals back. He went back for Kichirou, took him to the last horse and laid him over to the creatures back in the saddle. He hooked his bare foot into the stirrup then tied the hobble straps together to make another holster for his foot. This way, he wouldn't slide off from his foot-end. He rushed back into the carriage and grabbed some of the rope. He tied one end to the horn of the saddle, wrapped it around Kichirou's torso and tied it to the rear rigging dee. He would be the only one on the horse, so Shiki had to make sure he wouldn't slide off one end or the other.

Shiki went back to the horse Kasuka lied on and climbed on. He struggled for a moment without the saddle, but he managed it well enough. He then pulled Kasuka around so he was sitting on the horse instead of lying and had the werewolf leaning against him like Namiko leaned against Rubi. He grabbed the reins to Kichirou's horse and wrapped it around his wrist. He then flicked the reins to go.

* * *

The three horses traveled for miles. They didn't go any faster than a simple trot—so that Kichirou didn't fall off since no one would be able to catch him, but also because Shiki didn't want to hurt any of their sensitive manly areas. After all, without a saddle, there was no stirrup to push themselves up when the horse bounced and thus no way to protect the spot between the legs from the horses spine.

As morning began to seep over the horizon, they made it to the western forest. Shiki decided not to stop, to prosper through. The Holy Order would surely be behind them. They had to keep going. Shiki knew this terrain was dangerous. He knew that the ground was unstable and prone to landslides during the rainy season. The perfect place for a monster's bar.

Shiki put out his torch, giving it a shallow grave so the Holy Order wouldn't find it and get on their trail.

Deeper into their journey, Shiki recognized their surroundings. He recognized the stream and a rock that looked like a bear.

 _ **'We've reached the Loup-Garoux's old territory.'**_ He registered.

He immediately glowered at the bitter memory of Shizuo disobeying a direct order, going against the church, and even threw away the symbolism of his faith. Then to follow that rage-inducing situation, the vampire they had been hunter wasn't there. All that was there was a bloody mess.

Shiki banished the thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. He had to focus on where the horses were stepping, how the terrain was shifting.

“Shouldn't we...stop?” Ruri said through labored breath.

“Absolutely not.” Shiki stated. “The poison will only spread further if you sleep for the day. I know as a 1/4th you're not damaged by sunlight.”

“But...the hor...ses must be...tired...”

_**'She's breathing way too hard.'** _

“We have to keep going.” Shiki stated.

Ruri didn't answer. Her breathing only got harsher and harsher. Shiki looked over his shoulder just in time to see the vampire tilt dangerously as her eyes fluttered shut.

“HEY!” Shiki turned the horse around quickly and just managed to grab her arm.

He caught her, but that didn't stop her from falling off. Just stopped her from hitting her head. However, the only thing keeping Namiko sitting up was Ruri. Without her, the werewolf also fell. Shiki couldn't catch her as she slammed against the ground with a thud.

 _ **'Dammit!'**_ Shiki clenched his teeth hard.

He hopped off the horse and caught Kasuka before he could fall. He shifted the youngest werewolf so he was perpendicular to the horse, lying across it's ribs. He then tugged Ruri up and felt her pulse. Her heart beat was irregular, but he didn't know if that was because of the poison or because of what she was. He clenched his teeth and hoisted her over the horse quickly. He then rushed over to Namiko and picked her up. He lied her on the horse she fell off of and looked around.

_**'I can't keep four unconscious people from falling off the horses! But I can't leave them in the middle of the forest.'** _

Shiki looked around himself in the thick forest.

_**'Is that house of the Loup-Garoux's still around?'** _

That was the only solution he could see.

_**'It's been nearly fifteen years since it was abandoned. Will it even been in safe condition?'** _

Given the situation, he knew he had to take the risk. He clenched his teeth hard at his limited options.

Shiki grabbed the reigns of the three animals and walked them, guiding them along. He vaguely remembered the path to that cottage in the wood.

For another two hours, Shiki walked. He had the horses in a trot and ended up getting on one of the horses to ride. They went at a rushed walk, Shiki constantly having to keep the poisoned people from falling. It was a slow walk on a hasted situation.

But, eventually, they arrived. The house was dark and quiet. He hopped off the horse and walked over, torch held up high. His other hand was on the gun. He pulled it out and pulled the hammer back. The door was already open. A pit of instinctual fear tore at him. Something that always happened whenever he was faced with an abnormal situation. But he was a professional and knew how to swallow it down.

Gun at the ready, Shiki stepped into the house. The floorboards creaked but they held. The house was small, with one living space that was also the kitchen and two bedrooms. All of the furniture was still there, albeit covered in a hardy layer of dust. All the doors were open also. He made a quick sweep of the area, relieved when he found nothing—not even animals. There were surely rodent droppings, but no rodent to be seen. He holstered his gun and turned around.

Shiki returned to the horses and one-by-one carried every individual inside. He checked their pulses and their breathing. They were still alive certainly. Ruri's breathing was the only one spontaneous. She was sweating slightly and shivering badly. Shiki shrugged off his priestly robe and lied it over her.

“Ruri-chan, can you hear me?”

Her eyes opened but barely.

“Do you know where the bar is?”

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Hopefully you lot will be safe here, but I need to make haste and I can't do that with you with me. Can you still raise your arm?”

She raised a shaking hand. Shiki took the knife off her hip and put it in her hand. She clutched it tightly.

“Do you know where the bar is?”

She clenched her teeth hard and closed her eyes tight shut. Then a noise came from her throat.

“East...Base of...moun...tain...”

Shiki stared then nodded. There was only one mountain on this side of the port city and it wasn't that far from the outskirts of the western forest. Maybe an hour at most—especially if by horse.

Shiki nodded. “I'll be back. I promise.”

The vampire nodded. “Hur...ry...”

Shiki nodded as he turned away. He rushed out of the house, closing the bedroom door so hopefully they would be safe. He then put the table in front of the door. Without pause, he grabbed an empty pot, rushed out and led the horses behind the back of the house.

There was a spigot for water, in which he set the pot under it and pumped the handle. It took longer than Shiki would have liked for water to come out, but eventually it did. He placed the pot in front of the horse he would be taking with him. It took a generous gulp while the other horses grazed on grass. Once the animal was satiated, he filled the pot back up to full, put it down in front of the two horses, tied off the reins to the crossbar of an window, and pulled himself onto his horse.

He kicked its side and the horse took off into the trees.

Less than an hour, he came across the mountain he was looking at. He rushed around the base of the mountain until he came across a tavern. There were no horses in the front of it, but there was a troth and a place to tie his horse off. He hopped off and did just that. The horse immediately lied down on the ground. Shiki felt bad for the loyal beast. It definitely earned its rest.

He rushed inside. All eyes turned to look at him. Everyone looked human, despite there being some obvious size differences. Suspicion immediately flooded all their eyes. Shiki stared right back, feeling his spine tingle. After years of hunting, he knew to listen to that instinctual shiver. Shiki knew he stepped into a beast's den.

Which meant he was in the right place.

He rushed over to the bartender.

“What can I do you for?” the man asked.

“A cure for wolfsbane.” Shiki stated.

The man cocked a brow. “What am I, a wiccan? I don't know how to heal people.”

“Listen, let's not waste each others time here. I know what kind of place this is. I know there are things...” He dropped his voice. “ _Beyond_ human in this bar.”

The man's eyes stretched before they narrowed in a glare. As did the big man next to Shiki. Even a man who had been across the room prickled to his statement.

“Oh, you know what kind of place this is?” The man next to Shiki asked.

Shiki looked at him.

“You know who this bar's attendants are?”

“...My ward visited this place once before.”

“Your ward?”

“Yes.”

The man's hand reached out and grabbed Shiki by the chest of his shirt at a speed that caught Shiki by surprise. He grabbed the man's wrist as he was tugged forward. The stranger buried his nose into the hunter's neck. Shiki heard him inhale deeply.

“You said your ward?” The man asked again.

“Do you wish for a different answer?” Shiki glowered, trying to push himself back. “Unhand me already!”

“Funny.” The man raised his voice. “Because you don't smell like one of us. You smell human, and on top of that, you smell like holy water, salt, and those shitty wafers. There's only one type of human that smells like that. That's—”

“Members of the church or hunters.” Shiki stated.

The man's eyes narrowed.

“If you wish for honesty, then yes, I am a hunter. I am Haruya Shiki of the Awakusu-Kai church. My ward was Heiwajima Shizuo, a werewolf who was made a vampire's thrall and joined the church for revenge.”

The man lifted Shiki off the floor. The hunter clenched his teeth as he grabbed the man's wrists harder. It became difficult to breath as his feet kicked.

“You think anyone here is going to believe such a bullshit story?!” The man yelled as he slowly began to transform.

His already tanned flesh turned black with fur. His eyes sunk in and turned yellow. His mouth stretched to accommodate vicious rows of teeth as his nose shrunk and became slitted nostrils against his face.

“A werewolf became a thrall and joined the church for revenge?! You obviously don't know anything about werewolves if you think a vampire can make one a thrall!”

“Werewolves are the only things in the world that can drink vampire blood!” a random man in the crowd yelled. “They can't become a thrall even if they want to!”

“Haruya Shiki?! You're that esteem vampire hunter! You're the one who killed Orihara Shirou!”

Shiki immediately flared at the name. “You mean the bastard who murdered my wife and gutted my unborn child out of her?!”

“Like hell Orihara-san would do something like that!”

“This piece of shit priest!”

“Kill him now!”

Every person in the crowd began to transform. Some became smaller. Some became bigger. Some sprouted fur while others lost the hair they hall. But all of their eyes began to glow with a thirst for Shiki's blood.

The man who held him took one hand off in favor of swinging it back in a fist. “Not before I make him regret coming here!”

The blow never came. The fist never swung. Another man grabbed his wrist and held it. The assailant looked back at him. The newcomer was just a bit shorter than the seven-foot tall man and was of obvious Asian decent. There didn't seem to be any abnormality to him. Black hair, a strong jaw, and pale flesh. Average clothes and black boots. There were only two things that were off-putting about him: His right ear was torn down, split from the top to his ear canal, and his eyes weren't matching colors. One was dark brown while the other was an icy blue. Nothing intimidating about him at all.

The assailants eyes widened with fear.

“You lot haven't been around the block for very lon q, have you?” The man had a thick accent that Shiki didn't recognize as he smiled happily, however his eyes didn't match. His eyes were narrowed with confidence and malice. “If you had been heire about fifteen yeirs aqo, then you could have marveled at the spectacle that was Heiwatima Shizuo—a werewolf that indeed was made a vampires thrall. Hei was such a rare specimen. It's a pity hei wanted to lose that, but I qess I can undeirstand. No one wants to be a slave to anotheir.”

The man pulled the assailants wrist. The man dropped Shiki, who caught himself and rubbed his chest.

“And if you had been heire 70 yeirs ago, you would know that Orihara Sheirou had fallen into a madness. Said madness led him to meirdeiring his own half-vampire son, develop cannibalism and heinous acts of gluttony. This young priest heire,” He gestured to Shiki, “was indeed a product of Sheirou's rampant eatinq. Hei was one of the only seirvivors, afteir all.”

The man brought his face close to the tallers', smiling up at him with those mismatched eyes.

“You would do qood to remembeir the names and faces of the people who hunt you. An enemy you don't know if more terrifyinq than an enemy you do. You should leirn to do your reseirch before you act hastily, else a little fledqlinq like you won't live past 50.”

The taller man took a step back. He couldn't meet this man's eye.

“Are you a pack leader or something?” Shiki asked out of idle curiosity. “And what's with the accent?”

The people around them looked at Shiki and immediately took a step away from him. The man turned around and beamed happily.

“Oh, you think my accent is bad? You should heire otheirs from my species! I've lost guite a bit of mine, but theirs is so much worse! Wei, hei, mei, bei, neid, beid, deid, weire, heire, eitheir. It's terrible!”

Shiki cocked a brow.

“Oh, I said we, he, mei, bei—oh, pffft!” He blew raspberries then cleared his throat. He said the words slower. “We, he, me, be, need, mead, bead, deed, were, here, either.”

“...Uh-huh...” _**'That doesn't explain where the accent's from.'**_

The man's smile then became more sinister. “As for that first guestion, no, I'm not a pack leadeir. But you could same I'm guite a little devil.”

Shiki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _**'Is he a demon possessing a body?'**_

The man smiled. He held a hand out. “My name's Lathor. I heird a lot about you from Shizuo some odd yeirs aqo.”

Shiki put his hand in his pocket, rubbing his hand into a pouch filled with salt. He then reached his hand out and shook this 'Lathor's'.

Nothing happened. There was no physical response; no burning of the flesh or pain on this man's face.

“Christo.” Shiki said.

The man's smile only grew as he led back a laugh. “I didn't mean liteirally, you know.”

_**'He's not a demon. Then what is he?'** _

“My apologies.” Shiki said. “Shizuo never mentioned you.”

“Well, I would assume not. Hei couldn't very well expose mei to the cheirch when I helped break his enthrallment.”

The two took their hands away.

“You're the one who took Shizuo to that witch?” Shiki asked.

“Yup. I know many people in many places.”

Shiki glared. So it was this bastard's fault Shizuo made such a terrible deal.

Shiki decided not to bring that up. That wasn't what was important right now.

“Then I can assume you'd be able to help someone who's been poisoned by wolfsbane.” Shiki said.

“Of course. Although, if they're human, they've only 4 hours to live.”

“It's been longer than four hours, but they're not human. They're three werewolves and a 1/4th vampire.”

The man cocked a brow. “1/4th? Really?”

Someone in the crowd scoffed. “Yeah, like a hunter would care about werewolves.”

“If anything he's the one who poisoned them.”

Lathor glanced around the crowd. No one spoke up again. He looked back at Shiki.

“Did you poison them?” He asked.

“No.” Shiki stated. “It was the Holy Order.”

“And you, what? Betrayed them?”

“Well...yes. It's complicated.”

“Oh, really?”

Shiki nodded.

“Hm, well, let mei tust do somethinq real guick.”

“Hah?”

“Don't worry, its harmless. It'll just be easieir if you show mei the memories instead of tell mei.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “Show you? How would I—”

Lathor wasted no time putting his arm around Shiki's waist and pulling him in until he pressed against the taller man. Shiki had to crane his neck back to glare at him.

“Oi!” He tried to push the man away but there was no way. He didn't even budge.

“Open your mouth and let your mind qo blank.”

“What?!”

The man leaned in.

“Oi, what are you thinking?!” Shiki reached up and put his hand over the man's lips. “I am a priest, a straight one at that!”

“Eh?” Lathor tilted his head back. “But aren't all priests kiddy-fiddleirs anyhow?”

Shiki's eyes flared. “How _dare_ you!”

The priest tried to push him away, slamming both hands against his chest. It did little good.

“Well, whateveir.” Lathor said. “You don't have a psychic presence, so I can just take the memories without your consent.”

“You beas—”

Shiki was forced back until his spine rammed painfully against the edge of the bar counter. He was forced to bend backwards as the taller man leaned forward. Lathor's free hand found purchase on Shiki's jaw. He pinched either side of his cheek, forcing his mouth open. Without hesitation nor care for Shiki's struggles, he shoved his tongue into the priest's mouth.

Shiki resisted him for a moment before this man's tongue touched the roof of his mouth. In that instant, Shiki's mind went black. Almost as if he hit some kind of switch that turned off his brain, Shiki's eyes stretched wide while his pupils dilated. He saw nothing. The roof, the people watching them, they all disappeared as black encased his vision.

Something was getting pulled out him. Something important. Something vital. He felt himself age, tire, weaken, and slow all at the same time. It was as if the very years of his life were being pulled from him.

Shiki heard the clacking of teeth before his vision returned to him. Lathor had separated their mouths and backed off. His vision returned to him and he gasped desperately. He hadn't been breathing in that time that his mind blanked. He tilted his head down as he coughed hard.

“Oh, so that's the case.” Lathor said, wiping his mouth. “You know, you have no responsibility to Shizuo's family. You don't have to save a pack of monsteirs if you don't want to.”

“You, **Kaff**! What did you do?” Shiki glared up at him.

“Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems.” Lathor smiled happily as he waved his hands in a giddily dismissive manner. “Its tust cuz it's your feirst time.”

Shiki glared death at him. “ _What_ did you do?”

“I tust drank some of your influence. It's fine.”

“Influence?”

“Oh, I qess you humans don't call it that. Think of it like your life essence, your lonqevity. I basically shaved a few minutes off your life. But you don't need to worry, it was _tust_ a few minutes! It's not like I took yeirs from you, haha!”

“You...ate a piece of my soul? Like an incubus?”

“Oh, well!” His eyes stretched wide with innocence before they narrowed with smugness. “Heh, well, feirst off, incubi and succubi don't eat souls. Nothinq can really eat a soul except for anotheir soul—or someone who borrowed the abilities of a soul-eateir. Devil deals and the sort, I'm sheire you know of. No, no, no! Incubi don't eat souls, they eat influence. Aqain, its more like the clock that Qod put in you for how lonq you qet to live. You know how fire works?”

Shiki glowered. “Of course I know how fire works!”

“Well, think of your time on eirth as a fire and your influence is the wood keepinq the fire beirninq. Incubi like to eat the wood, which makes your fire die guickeir. Your soul isn't even in the eguation.”

Shiki glowered.

“You qet it?”

“Yes, I understand.” Shiki said curtly.

Lathor smile. “Heh, alright. Well anyway, I qet the situation now. Shei was poisoned cuz they assumed shei was a werewolf.”

Shiki glared. But he sat upright, pushing away from the counter as he nodded. “When I left her, she was in a pitiful state. I'm not sure she'll last much longer.”

“Yeah, I saw that. Hm.” The man crossed his arms over his chest and raised one hand up to pinch his chin in thought. “Well, 1/4th's are rare but not unheird of. They can't really do thinqs like half-vampires or even dhampeir's can. Blood doesn't actually help them at all. They can't heal off it or drink it instead of eatinq. Although, the fact that shei's still alive after four hours means shei inherited that trait from heir vampiric bloodline. Hm~m.”

The man sat in thought for a long while. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled.

“Come with mei.”

He wasted no time grabbing Shiki's wrist and pulling him to the door. A surprised scowl crossed Shiki's face.

“Oi!” Shiki yelled.

“Come, come. I'm qoinq to help you save them!” Lathor smiled over his shoulder.

Shiki glared once again. _**'Can I even trust this man? What if he's leading me into a trap? He's an incubus, so he could be luring me into an isolated area just to eat my**_ influence _ **, as he put it.'**_

Shiki wasn't certain about this. But there was one more thing he needed to do before they left. He tugged Lathor to a stop and turned back to the crowd. Lathor cocked a brow.

“Just so you all know,” Shiki announced loudly. “The Holy Order was given orders by the Pope to disband over a year ago.”

Many eyes stretched wide.

“They have gone against the church to continue their murderous rampage across Japan. If you come across any Holy Order members trying to enforce their regime, do not tolerate them.”

Many evil smiles could be seen. Shiki was fully aware that he practically gave these beasts in human skins permission to murder Holy Order members. If any of these monsters took human life, it would be on Shiki's hands.

However, Shiki was a hunter before he was a priest. Evil has no right in the world and this order was evil to the core. He wouldn't lose sleep over this.

Lathor smiled from ear to ear. But he said nothing as he tugged Shiki again. The hunter glared at him, but followed nonetheless. The black-haired man led the way out of the bar and into the night clearing. Shiki had his free hand on his blunderbust, ready to draw it whenever needed.

Lathor turned left, away from Shiki's horse and the way he had originally came from.

“Oi, where are we going?” Shiki hissed.

“Somewhere private.” Lathor stated. “I can't help your friends with eveiryone watchinq mei. I like that bar, so I don't want to have monsteirs tryinq to kill mei once they find out what I am.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “Wait, what? Don't you have their respect as their leader?”

“Heh, of course not. I have their feir. They have an _inklinq_ of what I am, but if it _comes to light_ what I am, they'll probably respond like a terrified mob, you know?”

“Monster's are scared of incubi?”

“I'm not an incubi.”

“Then what are you?”

Lathor's smile grew. He said nothing more as he faced front and went around the back of the bar. The two entered the tree line of the mountain range. Lathor led the way until they were thoroughly hidden by trees.

He let Shiki go. The priest stared at him with suspicion. Lathor looked at Shiki, then faced front and raised a hand. Instantly, a strange swirl of black and orange appeared before him. It was as tall as him and looked no different than a manifested mass of dark energy.

“Come on.” Lathor waved for Shiki to follow.

The strange man walked to the energy and stepped through. However, his foot didn't poke out the other side. He walked on through and disappeared into the mass. Shiki's eyes widened.

_**'What is this sorcery?! It this some portal to hell?! He can't honestly think I'd follow him into that, can he?!'** _

Lathor poked his head out of the black-and-orange. He gazed at Shiki with an innocent gaze. “You cominq or not?”

“Why should I?” Shiki glowered.

“You want to wait heire all day? I'm the only thinq keepinq you from qettinq butcheired by a mob of monsteirs, especially since you tust told them that the Holy Ordeir isn't as stronq as they were led to believe. If you want to try your luck with them while I make an antidote then be my qest.”

Shiki glared. Lathor just stared.

_**'Do I really have a choice?'** _

Shiki knew the answer to that.

Reluctantly, he stepped up to the black mass. Lathor smiled at him before pulling his head back in. Nervousness held him. He couldn't see what was on the other side. It was just never-ending darkness with flickers of orange. He could seriously be stepping into a portal to hell. An incubi's nest. A one way ticket to not Japan. Shiki had no clue and all he could do was take a leap of faith. And for what? A pack of werewolves that were nothing more than acquaintances?

Shiki clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut.

_**'God, protect me.'** _

He then rushed forward.

There was a prickle of freezing cold that touched his flesh before he was greeted with warmth. He opened his eyes, in which his eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't in Hell. At least it didn't look like it. He looked like he was in a cave—one that had been heavily refurbished. There was a giant king-sized bed covered in lavish blankets and pillows and on a beautiful mahogany bed-frame. There was a desk covered in papers. Cabinets that Lathor was rummaging through and a wardrobe. There were two entrances in the room. One was another cavern, where Shiki could see what looked like a bath, sink and toilet. The other looked like a tunnel.

The mass of black closed behind Shiki, disappearing in a small blink. Shiki stared at the spot it was, looking at a random wooden door imbedded into the rock face, then looked at Lathor.

“What is this place?” The priest asked.

“It's my lair.” Lathor walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper, not even looking at Shiki as he scanned the page. “An old...well, lets call him an associate, used to own this place. But hei went off to kill himself and locked mei in heire for a hundred yeirs so I couldn't stop him. I fiqeired out how to qet out and now I tust own the place.”

“...If you are able to make those instant things, how were you trapped?”

Lathor held back a laugh. “We call them portals, but I qess humans are behind the times.”

Shiki glowered.

“Ah, but no, hei took away my qift when hei locked mei heire. Sei, in my species, only the elite of the elite are able to do that. There's seven elites in total and they peirposefully tampeir with our heirtstrinqs so that we can't make portals. They have to make one for us. That's how they keep us undeir their control. But that associate was able to undo the tampeiring so that I could use it. Then, when hei decided to lock mei up heire, hei twisted it back up.”

“And yet you can do them now?”

“Hei found mei again. Looks like the suicide failed and hei was tust wandeiring at that point. Said hei was impressed I qot out and decided to reward mei.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “Excuse my ignorance, but are we not in a cave on earth?”

“No, we are. I'm not sheire what mountain ranqe we're on, but we're not in Tapan, I can tell you that much.”

“So this is just an ordinary cave?”

“Yup.”

“Why is it impressive you got out?”

“Otheir than we're about thirteen hours away from the seirface?”

Shiki's eyes widened.

“The entrance to the cave is also protected by a maqical seal. Only humans can enteir or leave, else we'll liteirally die—teirn to ashes right on the spot.”

“...Yet you did so?”

Lathor smiled. “You're distractinq mei. Why don't you sit down on the bed, maybe qet some sleep while I make this antidote?”

Shiki glowered. “As if I could sleep. I left them all unguarded back at an abandoned shack. We need to return as soon as possible.”

“And we will, but I can only work so fast. If it was werewolf, then it'd be easy. Your vampire friend's the one who complicated it.”

He held up a vial of a glowing blue liquid. He swirled it around then grabbed a small box out of the cabinet.

“So lonq as it wasn't a lethal dose, werewolves tust need somethinq to help them diqest it or reqeirqitate it—which is hard press since wolfsbane causes immediate paralysis; but of course you know that, Mr. Hunteir, huh?” Lathor chuckled. “Ah, but no, tust force feed them some yarrow and they'll puke their quts out in moments. Then it's just about restinq up.”

He opened the box and pulled out a long silver strand of hair. He put it in the vial, in which the liquid turned icy blue.

Shiki walked over to the desk as Lathor continued to talk.

“But that 1/4th vampire caused a problem. Shei hasn't died immediately, so shei obviously has resistance to poisons, but not immunity like heir full-blooded brethren. I can only assume shei'll die eventually if left untreated. But there's no way to heal a vampire from poisoninq besides blood drinkinq—which we both know doesn't work on 1/4ths. So, I've basically qot to make a healinq potion that heir vampiric side won't retect but heir human side won't lose out to.”

“Won't lose out to?”

Lathor chuckled. “Human's most admeirable quality if their ability to adapt. If the only way a wound will heal is by takinq in monsteir blood into their system, their body will usually accept it—but of course, you can't mix red dye with blue and expect it to remain red. And humans are so easily dyed. So yes, that monsteir blood saved their life, but it also chanqed them without guestion. Since your Ruri friend already has monsteir blood in heir, if I try to make an antidote that might add diffeirent monsteir blood into heir, heir body might retect it completely or shei'll become a crossbreed abomination. And the last thinq we need is another Black Plaqe?”

Shiki cocked a brow. “Black Plague?”

Lathor smiled again. “There's so much you don't know about the world, huh?”

Shiki glared.

“It's fine. We want to keep humans in the dark. If you quys knew how the world of monsteirs functioned, you'd drive us all to extinction aqain.”

Shiki didn't respond to that one. He wasn't aware that they had driven them to extinction to begin with, but after his diligent career killing any non-human in his path, he could attest that it was probably true.

Shiki didn't want to think about that though. So instead, he picked up a piece of paper from the table and looked at it. On it was a pretty detailed drawing of a centaur, however it's bottom half was that of a canine instead of a horse. Shiki cocked a brow as he read it over.

_Centaurus-Canine_

— _Smallest subspecies of centaur._

— _Known to be medium/large in size_

— _No small breeds of canine have been recorded_

— _Pack animals_

“Somethinq catch your fancy?” Lathor asked. “Watcha readinq?”

“Are these your associates notes?”

“No, they're mine.” Lathor smiled at him. “I like makinq loqs.”

Shiki nodded. “Are you sure it's wise to allow a hunter to look at these?”

“You're fine.” He put his mixed liquids in a jar and closed the cap. “You betrayed the Holy Ordeir to save a pack of werewolves. And you took care of Shizuo even though you knew hei was a werewolf.”

Shiki glared. _**'I didn't tell him that part.'**_

He wanted to ask him how he knew that, but then he remembered Lathor saying he took Shiki's memories.

“You're not a threat. Besides, there aren't that many monsteirs from those loqs in Tapan. That's why I'm heire, honestly.” Lathor smiled at him. “Broadeninq on my Tapanese monsteir breed. Especially the Tenqu species. They're so hard to find and even hardeir to qet information on! They don't take kindly to trespasses—monsteir or human.”

“...Hm.”

Shiki shifted through the papers. He came across the Tengu in question. Lathor earned his attention again as he began shaking the jar vigorously. The strange man was comical at least, as he stuck out his tongue and was making small noises to himself.

“Ooh, yeah...Yeah, ugh...nuga-luga...”

Shiki refused the laugh, even though he kind of wanted to. He decided to distract himself by looking at Tengu paper in his hand.

_Known as Protectors of the Qods, they were rumored to be created by Amaterasu herself to protect the humans but to remind humanity of their Qods—no different than shrine maidens._

_**'He even writes weird.'**_ He thought.

Besides the 'G's being 'Q's, every 'h' was missing their curve as it became part of the 'e' and the 'y's had their tails curve backwards like a cursive 'q'.

He continued reading.

_Said to have inspired the first Samurai._

_No one truly knows what a Tenqu looks like. They are supposedly very handsome/beautiful, however, they never take off their masks. Even the children wear masks. Only their loved ones would know._

_It is considered dishonorable to be demasked._

_It is considered dishonorable to lose their winqs, even in battle._

_They can make life-pacts with another individual. They bind themselves to a 'master', promisinq to commit a duty even if the master isn't aware of what that duty is. Once the pact is made, the Tenqu loses their voice. They will not be able to reqain their voice until the terms of the pact have been met._

Shiki glowered. _**'Seems he's got plenty of information. So why is he still here after 15 years?'**_

“You're makinq a face.” Lathor said. “You know, you're kind of easy to read.”

Shiki glared. “And you're a questionable monster.”

Lathor smiled. “I am what I am.”

Shiki glowered. “Are you done yet?”

“Yup.” He lifted the jar. “This tust needs to feirment for about an hour and we'll be qood to qo.”

Shiki jolted. “An hour?! We can't wait that long! It's already been an hour since I left her back there!”

“Well, if it takes you an hour to qet there then it'll be the same waste of time since I can tust open a portal to the front door of that shack.”

“If you can just opened a portal to the shack, then we can get there in one less hour and she might be saved!”

“Don't be such a baby. Vampire's don't die that easily, even if they're 1/4ths. I'm sure shei'll live till we qet there.”

“You don't know that!”

Lathor let out a sigh and shrugged. “Well, I don't know what to tell you then. All I can really offeir is to bring them heire to monitor heir.”

Shiki glared. His teeth clenched before he then nodded. “That would be ideal.”

Lathor let out a sigh. “Alright, alright.”

He put the jar down on top of a cabinet. He then put his hand out. The portal of black and orange spawned and he walked through without hesitation. Shiki followed quickly. He stepped through the portal to stand on wooden floorboards. They were inside the shack.

Lathor moved the table out of the way and opened the door. Shiki was right behind him. Ruri was now laying on her side, her breathing shallow and quiet. Shiki pushed past Lathor to her side. He checked her pulse. Her heartbeat had slowed significantly. Lathor also walked over.

“Don't worry, they're all alive still.” Lathor said. “But I have some bad news.”

“What?” Shiki looked at him.

“We're seirrounded.”

Shiki's eyes widened.

“There's a lot of people around the house. I can feel their presence.”

Shiki stiffened. “Can you tell what they are?”

“Nope. It could tust be a pack of animals, but there's guite a lot of them. At least 20 individuals.”

Shiki clenched his teeth. _**'Is it the monsters from earlier? Or the Holy Order having caught up?'**_

“Shall I check it out?” Lathor asked.

Shiki looked at him. “If it's the Holy Order, you're as good as dead.”

Lathor stared at him. Then he smiled. “Heh, funny.”

Without a pause, Lathor transformed right in front of Shiki. His skin turned as black as tar, along with the whites of his eyes. A tail, long, thick, and taper, sprouted from his lower back. It looked to be as long or maybe longer than his body. Three sets of layered horns sprouted from his head—two from his temple, one from his forehead. They all curved back around his skull to point behind him. The ones on the side of his head were significantly smaller and curled up at the end while the one curling over the top of his head followed the curve of his skull to curl downward then curved up at the tip. Even his skeletal structure seemed to change as his eyes lost their Asian flare and became more rounded like a foreigner's. His cheekbones changed, his brows changed. He looked like a completely different ethnicity now.

Shiki stared at him wide-eyed.

“I'll be right back.” Lathor said as he turned around and gave a single wave.

Shiki glared after the man. _**'And he says he's not an incubus or a demon? What**_ is _**he then?!'**_

He felt someone grabbed his arm. He looked down at Ruri. The vampire's eyes were open and stared up at Shiki with eyes filled with fear. Shiki was confused by that. Her mouth opened to speak but only breathes came out instead of words. Shiki leaned down to try and hear her.

“What...have you...done?” Her voice was just above a whisper. “How...did you...get that...thing...to...help you? You've...damned us...all...”

“What do you mean?” Shiki looked at her with confusion. “He's a monster like you. What's wrong with—”

“He's not!” She managed to raise her voice before she gasped hard. “He's not...like us...! He's a...demon...to us mon-monsters!”

Shiki's eyes widened. “A demon to you? What does that mean?”

Ruri opened her mouth but could only gasp for air.

“Alright, all of you!” Lathor yelled from outside. Shiki looked to see him standing in front of the door he didn't close. “Come on out! Let's have a nice talk!”

Shiki heard a group of shoes crunch across the grass, matching with the clanging of metal. A moment later, Shiki saw Holy Order soldiers come into view of the windows. Lathor was surrounded by at least ten men. All swords were drawn, along with blunderbusts.

 _ **'Oh, no!'**_ Shiki felt fear trail up his spine. **_'We really are surrounded!'_**

“Qreat!” Lathor beamed. “Now, let's—”

“Open fire!”

Ten shots went off. Ten loud bangs of gunshots fired, all pointed at Lathor. Shiki lied over Ruri protectively as he tucked his head down, worrying a stray bullet will come at them. He heard the horses behind the house whiny in fear before they pulled on their reins. He heard the wood of the window frame break before the clopping of hooves sped off.

_**'They fired without pause! They don't intend to take any of us alive!'** _

In the next second, all was silent. Shiki looked up cautiously. He fully expected to see the tar-fleshed man be eviscerated, a bloody, gory mess on the floor. However, that wasn't what he saw. His eyes stretched wide to see Lathor still standing in the doorway. His clothes were filled with holes, but there wasn't a drop of blood.

“Ah, come off it, really?” Lathor groaned in annoyance. “Couldn't we have tust talked? Now's my clothes are ruined and I liked this sheirt.”

The Holy Order men were also surprised. A few of them took a step back out of fear.

“Which one of you shot at my crotch?!” Lathor spread his legs wider and bent forward a bit to look down. “Come off it, seiriously?! There are ladies in the house, you know?! I can't have a qlory hole in my teans!”

_**'What...is he? Nothing is that immune to weapons!'** _

Lathor let out a heavy sigh. He then looked up at then. “Alright, all eyes on mei for a moment, please?”

Like the men could take their eyes away anyway. Shiki surely couldn't. Lathor looked over his shoulder to see the priest staring. He grabbed the door handle and closed the door, so Shiki couldn't see him anymore. The priest blinked rapidly, as if breaking a trance. He looked at Ruri, then looked back at the door.

“Now, I know what you men want. You're seirprised I didn't bleed. But also disappointed, right? How dare I not bleed to your guns. You want to sei mei bleed, don't you? Or maybe, you just want to sei blood? That's what you want, right? To sei _somethinq_ bleed.”

Lathor chuckled.

“There's a peirfect way for you to reach that qoal. You want to sei blood, then all you have to do is reload your quns.”

There was a brief pause before the men did as suggested. They put gunpowder in their gun, followed by a bullet.

“Very qood! You did qreat! Now, the last step. One more thinq and you'll be able to sei the blood you so qreedily want! Put those quns in your mouths and pull the triqqeir.”

Shiki's eyes widened. “Wha...”

The men hesitated. Shiki could see all of their faces were filled with fear. But regardless, they lifted the guns and opened their mouths. Their hands were shaking, as if struggling against their very movements.

_**'Do they not have control of themselves?!'** _

The barrels of the gun entered their mouths. Shiki couldn't stand by and let this happen. He pushed to his feet and rushed to the door.

“WAIT!” Shiki screamed. “DON'T!”

Too late. The guns went off. Shiki didn't see it as he stood right behind the door, but he could hear it. He had obviously heard guns fire before. He had fired guns himself, for Christ's sake. But this time. This one time, it was the most deafening noise he had ever heard.

Shiki's hand froze on the door. He couldn't open it. He didn't want to see the gory sight that would surely greet him.

He didn't need to open it, however, as Lathor opened it instead. He only opened the door enough to squeeze through so Shiki saw nothing, but he knew. There was no hiding the crime that Lathor just committed.

“What have you done?” Shiki looked at him.

“What?” Lathor cocked a brow. “You're the one who said they weren't one with Qod anymore.”

“Whether they're one with God or not doesn't mean they deserved to die by their own hands!” Shiki took a step back, glaring up at him. “Evil cannot stop evil!”

“I don't know, I think I stopped them dead in their tracks.”

“All you've done is create more evil in the world! Those men had families! No doubt you have sown the hearts of innocents with revenge! You—”

Shiki fell silent as Lathor grabbed his bottom jaw. He felt pointed fingernails dig into his cheek. The priest grabbed Lathor's wrist with both hands as the demonic-looking man pulled him close. Their faces were inches from each other. Shiki's eyes widened.

“Aren't you beyinq a little unqrateful?” Lathor's accent thickened as his temper seemed to be getting the better of him. “I made you an anteidote and saved your skin from the Holei Ordeir and you wish to lecteire mei? The way I sei it, if you had bein betteir at your tob of protectinq the world from eivil, eivil wouldn't have to help you. If you humans weire self-sufficient in protectinq yourselves, your kind wouldn't reisort to devil deils and witches contracts to take care of yourselves. I did you a favor. Do not lecteire someone betteir than you.”

Shiki couldn't respond. He wanted to but he couldn't find the words. Suddenly, this man was so intimidating, so terrifying. Shiki felt like he was staring into the eyes of a celestial being. He felt like he was looking at a god. He didn't understand it, but he felt like he was looking at someone above man. This fear made no sense to him. He had seen demons before. He had fought against and exorcised demons before. Never once had he been scared. But this man terrified him.

Shiki clenched his teeth hard and glared.

“You-you're manipulating my emotions, aren't you?” Shiki hissed.

The demonic man's eyes narrowed. Shiki felt a profound chill of fear.

He then chuckled and a genuine smile crossed his face. “Damn, you're trulei intelliqent.”

He let Shiki go. The priest backed away and rubbed his face. He felt a spot of blood on his fingertip.

“You've qot a feirm spine, that's for ceirtain.” Lathor stepped past him towards the bedroom. “Anyone who would call you a coward is a fool.”

“Threatening me then praising me. It sounds like you're backtracking because you realized you can't intimidate me.”

“Heh, I don't need to do that. I could kill you with little effort.” The end of Lathor's tail slid across Shiki's neck in emphasis.

Shiki glared. “So could a common timber wolf. What makes you special?”

Lathor looked over his shoulder at him, staring at him in genuine wide-eyed surprise. He stared for a moment, then broke out in mighty laughter. The strange man bent forward as he laughed and laughed and laughed. Shiki did not see what was so amusing.

“Ah, that's the feirst time I've heird someone say that in response to my threat, hee hee hee! Ah, wow, you know, I really like you! It'll be a shame when you die!”

Shiki glared.

“Ho, alright, alright, let's, _whoo_ , let's qet back to business.”

Shiki clenched his teeth. “So you just want to ignore the mass murder you just committed?”

He shrugged. “Well, I don't care about them. I'm sheire some of them will end up in the nine rinqs with us anyway.”

Shiki's eyes widened. _**'Nine rings? So he is a demon!'**_

“But might I point out a couple thinqs. Feirstly, if they didn't have greed in their heirts for what I said, I wouldn't have been able to coerce them into doinq so. They had a greed for bloodlust, so I just answeired their greed. Secondly, all that bad men need to succeed is for good men to do nothinq.” Lathor bent forward so they could be eye level. “If the cheirches weren't so blind by your own faith, then you could have seen how eivil this Holei Ordeir was durinq the first yeir and expelled them before thinqs qo so out of hand. The bibles of this country are soaked with the blood of innocence, and you qood holei men are not blameless.”

Lathor turned away.

“Until you qood men start doinq somethinq about these bad men in your leaque, then I'll just continue doinq as I do.”

Shiki clenched his teeth hard. “What are you?”

Lathor tilted his head, cracking a near innocent smile. “What are _you_?”

“I'm human! What are _you_?! Salt doesn't work on you, nor does the holy word of God! You're not an incubus, nor a man! Weapons of man don't hurt you! Monsters fear you! You're not one of them but something else! And you—what is in it for you to help me? What are you getting out of this? I've made no deal with you, yet you're helping me! What _are_ you?!”

Lathor fell quiet as he just stared for a moment. His smile held before he chuckled. “You don't need to know that. Tust know, you didn't make anei deals with mei. I'm not afteir your soul or anythinq like that.”

“Then why are you helping me?”

“Because I like helpinq people?” He shrugged. “You're inteirestinq and I liked Shizuo, so why not?”

“So, you're helping me on a whim?”

“Yup!”

“How could I possibly trust that?!”

“I don't recall eveir askinq for your trust nor needinq it to help you.”

Shiki clenched his teeth hard, glaring at this strange man.

His body shuddered before the black flesh gave away to the tanned skin of a man. Not a Japanese man, however. He looked like one of those desert-folk Shiki had heard rumors about. Foreigner's who had never seen water before and lived in the driest of deserts. His skin was a dark brown and his eyes narrowed out. The horns and tail were gone as well.

“...I can assume you're not a shapeshifter,” Shiki said, “yet you can shapeshift.”

“Stop askinq what I am.” Lathor turned his back on Shiki and headed to the door. “You'll neveir fiqeire it out because man has neveir heird of my species. Sei no eivil, heir no eivil, speak no eivil kind of thinq.”

Shiki glowered.

“Although, I can't shapeshift to the extent of skinwalkeirs and actual shapeshifteirs. I can just chanqe my ethnicity.”

His skin shuddered again. Shiki could only see him from behind, but he could see his tanned neck turn dark brown to match skin tone of Simon—the cook from Hibiya's manner.

“So, don't qet too scared.” Lathor continued. “If you're smart enough, you'll still bei able to recognize mei no matteir my ethnicity.”

The black man turned around to look at him. His jaw and cheek bones had changed. His chin became square, his lips were puffier, his nose was wider. He did not look like the Japanese man Shiki had talked to minutes ago, nor the desert man he had talked to seconds ago. The only thing that didn't change was his black hair, his split ear, and his mismatched eyes.

Shiki openly glared. Lathor just smiled. He faced front, walking into the bedroom and put his hand out. A portal spawned at the end of the room. Lathor wasted no time walking over to Namiko and hunkering down. He picked the limp woman up bridal style and went to the portal.

Shiki looked down at Ruri. He was conflicted about whether he should take her through the portal or not. She was obviously scared of Lathor. Wouldn't it be cruel to take her back to his lair? He contemplated the options and decided they couldn't stay here. Reinforcements would probably arrive sooner rather than later. He had to get them out of there quickly before that became the case.

He bent down and put his arms under the vampire's shoulders and knees.

“It'll be okay, Ruri-chan.” Shiki said in a soothing voice. “It'll be alright.”

“N-n-no.” She voiced weakly. “He'll...kill us...all. He'll—”

“For whatever reason, he's decided to help us. Once you're healed, you can run and never look back. But for now, trust me, okay?”

“He's a...demon...”

Shiki turned towards the portal.

“He's...an...arkdemon...”

“Arkdemon?”

Lathor returned. He walked over to Kasuka and picked him up bridal style as well. He walked back to the portal. Shiki followed. He decided he'd ask Ruri for proper details when she could talk without struggling. He stepped through and made it into the cave-made-room. Namiko was lying on the bed, towards the middle of it. Lathor placed Kasuka next to her towards the edge. Shiki climbed on the bed and put Ruri on Namiko's other side. Lathor was already heading back to the portal.

Shiki followed as well. He walked through to see Lathor picking Kichirou up. He hoisted the werewolf over his shoulder. He returned to the portal. Shiki stepped back through the mass of black to give him space.

Once they were both inside the cave, the portal closed. He put Kichirou on the bed by Ruri.

Shiki let out a heavy sigh. Exhaustion started to hit him hard. He needed to rest, however, there was no way he could. There was no way he could trust Lathor, especially if he was just helping on a whim. Shiki let out a mighty yawn, covering his mouth with his hand.

“You can sit down.” Lathor said as he grabbed a mortal and pestle. “I'm tust qonna work on qettinq the Heiwatima's functioninq aqain.”

Shiki glowered. But he would at least do that. He could just rest his body for a moment. “Yeah.”

The priest walked over to the chair at the desk. He sat down and let out a heavy sigh. He crossed his arms and slouched down.

* * *

“Shiki-san! Shiki-san!”

The priest was shaken. Shiki jolted and quickly grabbed the handle to his blunderbust. “What?! What's wrong?!”

Shiki looked up to see Heiwajima Kichirou standing in front of him. He instantly relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh. He let the blunderbust go in favor of leaning forward and rubbing his face.

“It's good to see you're up.” Shiki said. “How's your leg?”

“Wha—Oh, my leg's fine.” Kichirou stood upright. “We have to get out of here.”

“What?” Shiki looked up at him. “Why?”

“That thing left. We've got to get out before it comes back.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “It? I'm pretty sure Lathor's a he.”

“It could be anything. Those demons can change their gender if they want.”

Shiki just stared. “Are you really being racist against a species of monsters when you're a monster?”

Kichirou glared. “There are things out there worse than monsters.”

“And he's one of them?”

“That's right.” Kichirou crossed his arms as he glared at Shiki. “What you did was reckless. You have no idea what you got help from.”

Shiki glowered. “I know you're not all comrades. Shizuo and Orihara-san made that obvious that there are some monsters who just want to watch the world burn. However, Lathor decided to help you all on a whim without wanting anything in return.”

“Bullshit!”

“Kichirou, watch your mouth!” Namiko called.

The two adults looked over at the female werewolf.

“You are speaking to a priest, love.”

Kichirou paused before looking back at Shiki. “Are you even a priest anymore? You betrayed the Holy Order to help us. They'll dub you a blasphemer and hang you the moment you step back to the church.”

“They may very well try.” Shiki stood and stretched. “The Holy Order were given orders from the Pope to disband over a year ago. Once I tell Awakusu-no-dono, the Order members in our church will be expelled immediately.”

Kichirou's eyes widened. “They were ordered to disband? And they're still hunting?”

“Exactly. It is irrefutable proof that they are not doing this for the betterment of humanity. They just wish to control the masses and murder anyone that may get in the way.”

Kichirou's lip pulled back in a snarl. “All the more reason we have to get out of here. Quickly, before that thing comes back!”

Kichirou grabbed Shiki's wrist. Namiko stood, along with Ruri and Kasuka.

“Wait, where did he go?” Shiki asked.

“As if we know. He summoned a portal and left. Said he had to make sure a horse didn't get eaten.”

“A hors—you mean my horse?!”

“Like I know! We don't have long, Shiki-san! We have to leave! Now!”

“Wait, wait, wait, stop!” Shiki pulled his wrist free. “I don't understand any of your panic. He helped you!”

“He obviously has plans for us!”

“He has no ulterior motives! If anything he helped because he liked Shizuo!”

Kichirou's eyes widened as he jolted. The look of pain that crossed his face was obvious. “Shizuo? What-what about Shizuo?”

Shiki felt guilt squeeze his chest. He couldn't even imagine what Kichirou was feeling right now. Regret, probably. Guilt, undoubtedly. If only he hadn't been so stubborn. If only he hadn't turned Shizuo away when he needed him most. Things may have turned out differently if he had.

Certainly, Shiki couldn't add to this man's pain. Although a part of him thought he got what he deserved for his hateful behavior towards his own son, he couldn't justify making this man's suffering worse than it already was. He had to live with his mistakes every day that he couldn't see Shizuo. It wouldn't be right for Shiki to add to that.

So, he definitely couldn't tell Kichirou that it was Lathor who led Shizuo to that witch to make that terrible deal.

“He...met Shizuo back when he was still enthralled to Orihara-san. He was amazed that Shizuo was enthralled yet a werewolf. Apparently, the two got to talking that night and they were...well, maybe not friends, but Lathor took a liking to him.”

Kichirou clenched his teeth. “That is not a good thing to hear. I can only imagine what one of those animals _like_ about Shizuo. No doubt he'd make what those filthy vampire's did look like child's play.”

Shiki's eyes widened.

“You don't know what you got involved with, Shiki-san. The demons that live in vampire's are nothing in comparison to arkdemons.”

Shiki cocked a brow. “Arkdemons?”

Kichirou opened his mouth to answer. However, nothing came out as a portal opened behind him. Every monster in the room jolted. Namiko and Ruri stood in front of Kasuka protectively. Kichirou turned around quickly, at the ready to fight. Shiki looked up.

Lathor walked through the portal. His eyes widened to see everyone looking at him.

“...Hi?” Lathor said as the portal closed.

“Where did you go?” Shiki asked, walking past Kichirou.

The werewolf grabbed his wrist hard and tugged him back. Shiki looked at his hand with a glower of annoyance.

“Oh, I went to make sheire no one ate your horse.” Lathor stated. “Afteir two days, I'm sheire someone would've tried.”

Shiki jolted. “Two days?! Wait, how long was I asleep for?!”

Lathor shrugged and made the 'I-don't-know' noise. “We can't really tell time down heire. But when I went to check your horse, it was night time. The barkeep said it was yesteirday that we left, so your horse has been there two nights. He fed it for you.”

“I have to go back!” Shiki yanked his wrist free and rushed over to him. “Awakusu-no-dono is waiting for my return!”

Lathor looked hesitant and guilty at the same time. “...Well, there's a bit of a problem with that...”

Shiki glared with suspicion. “What?”

“Well, you know how I killed all those Holei Ordeir soldieirs?”

“As if I could forget.”

“Well, I went to check on them, cuz, you know, dead bodies should qet buried and all. Um, and well, the Holei Ordeir found them. They thought... _you_ killed them all, so...”

“How would you possibly know they came to that conclusion unless you spoke to them?!” Kichirou yelled.

“I saw the qreed in their heirts. They wanted Shiki's blood.”

“You could have easily planted that feeling in them! Or seduced them to make yourself innocent!”

Lathor cocked a brow with a judging glower. “Seduced? Really? Honey, I'm a qreed arkdemon. Sex doesn't interest me at all.”

“Then you paid them off!”

“I don't have money on mei.”

“A greed arkdemon hordes gold and fine jewels worse than erooks!”

“Okay, you're startinq to annoy mei.” Lathor glowered as he reached into his pocket. “I definitely have fine 'tewels' but none that humans find valuable.”

He pulled out a small box, looking no bigger than a present box for jewelry with a latch on it. He tossed it to Kichirou, who caught it. The werewolf was obviously suspicious, but he undid the latch and opened it. His eyes stretched wide.

Shiki cocked a brow in confusion before leaning over. In the box was a pile of teardrop-shaped items of varying colors. They looked like lizards scales, but they were far too big to belong to any lizard Shiki had even seen. They were easily the length of Shiki's longest finger.

“You...” Kichirou started, “how did you get this much erook scales?”

“Not easily, let mei tell you.” Lathor shrugged. “Had to wait for them to molt then qo in while the motheir was qone.”

Namiko jolted. “You found a nest of erooks?!”

 _ **'What's an erook?'**_ Shiki thought as he looked at them in confusion.

Kichirou stared at the items in the box a moment longer. Then he jolted in realization and glared up at Lathor.

“You could have still used gold to pay them off to hunt Shiki down!” The werewolf yelled.

“I don't have qold.” Lathor walked over.

Kichirou took a step back but tried to hold his ground the best he could. Lathor stepped up to him and took the box, smiling smugly.

“I don't need it to qet what I want.” Lathor closed the box then pocketed it. “Besides, what qood would that do mei? The fasteir this Holei Ordeir is qotten rid of, the betteir.”

“Bullshit! If anything, you helped fund them!”

Lathor scoffed in disgust as he rolled his eyes. “That qoes against my desires entirely.”

“You're an arkdemon! Carnage is all you desire!”

“Not for mei!” Lathor glared at him. “There is one thinq I want in this whole world! It's not money, sex, carnaqe, or anythinq _you_ or any human could possibly qive mei!”

“Then what do you want?! Why are you here if you're not helping this evil order?!”

“Well, I _was_ heire for reseirch! Then this ordeir came alonq and made a qiant mess! And the peirson who has to clean it up is—wait, I don't have to defend myself to you!” Lathor jolted in realization. “The fuck?! Why am I the one on trial?! I tust saved your life!”

“A life saved by something like you isn't a life worth living!”

Lathor's eyes narrowed in a droll expression. He then let out a chuckle that spoke his disgust as he shook his head.

“No wonder Shizuo was willinq to qive you up in exchanqe for freedom.”

Shiki jolted and stiffened. _**'Oh, no!'**_

With just that one sentence, the whole atmosphere of the room changed. One could hear a penny drop, it was so quiet. Kichirou's eyes stretched wide with rage. In the next moment, he let out a mighty battle cry and lunged at Lathor.

“Wait!” Shiki called, but it was to no avail.

Kichirou slammed into Lathor hard, knocking the black man to the ground. The Asian sat on top of him, trying to move his hands out of the way so he could punch him properly. The two rolled around on the floor, one trying to overpower the other.

“Kichirou, stop!” Namiko yelled.

“Kichirou-san!” Shiki yelled as well.

Lathor quickly gained the upper hand as he shifted into his black-as-obsidian form. His mighty tail reached up and snaked around Kichirou's throat. The werewolf grabbed it, in which Lathor wrapped more of his tail around his wrists, then around his forearms to pin his arms to his torso. Kichirou kicked wildly but it did little good.

Lathor looked at Namiko. “Qrab your baqs.”

The female werewolf hesitated before the three inhumans in the room grabbed their duffles. Lathor stood up, slammed Kichirou against the ground with his tail, then put his hand out. A portal formed.

“The only reason I'm not killinq you is because of Shizuo and Shiki.” Lathor glared down at Kichirou. “This is the only mercy you'll ever sei from mei. If we meet aqain and you decide to let your tempeir speak loudeir than your intelliqence, I'll put you down like the doq you are.”

An inhuman growl rumbled in Kichirou's throat. But he didn't say anything, nor did Lathor warrant it with a response. Instead, the demonic-looking man dragged him across the floor, walking backwards so his tail had to curl around his hips. Shiki could only assume it provided better leverage and less strain on his spine by doing that. He pulled him over to the portal.

“You.” He looked at Namiko, Ruri, and Kasuka. “Come.”

The three obeyed. Shiki followed as well.

“You.” Lathor looked at Shiki. “Stay.”

Shiki glowered. He didn't take kindly to be commanded like a dog. But he obeyed, only because he didn't want to anger this strange man any farther.

“Where are you taking them?” Shiki asked.

“Outside the YukiFuyu territory. They can fiqeire out their way home from there.”

Without another word, Lathor walked through the portal, dragging Kichirou along with him. Namiko looked back at Shiki was a look of guilt that also looked like a glare.

“...Thank you for helping us, Shiki-san.” She said. “And thank you for looking after Shizuo for all these years.”

Shiki nodded. “Shizuo is safe, by the way. I don't know if you knew, but he's in a place where the Holy Order can't get to him. Ryuugamine Mikado, son of Orihara Izaya, informed me of such.”

Pain crossed her features. But she nodded. “Thank you.”

With that said, she stepped through the portal.

“Thank you for looking after my brother.” Kasuka bowed politely. “I wish you a safe journey back to your church.”

Shiki nodded.

“Good luck.” Ruri said.

Kasuka held Ruri's hand. The two shared a soft gaze before they walked through the portal as well.

_**'Orihara-san said werewolves were the natural enemies to vampires. But it seems like they pair up more often then we were led to believe.'** _

A few minutes later, Lathor came back through the portal. As soon as he stepped through, the black-and-orange mass blinked shut. Lathor's skin shifted again. He turned to another ethnicity that Shiki didn't know. This one had brown skin that looked like it had a red ting to it, a wide but rounded nose, sharp jaw, broad shoulders that made his shirt stretch out a little more, and slanted eyes that were more rounded than an Asians.

“Teez, the neirve of some people.” Lathor brushed his hand through his hair as he let out his annoyance in a sigh. He looked at Shiki, then chuckled. “Heh, that's what I qet for tryinq to be a qood quy.”

“...I wouldn't say that. Kichirou has always been a stubborn person. Once he has something in his head, it's hard to convince him otherwise.”

“You don't need to defend him. Hei's an asshole through and through.”

Shiki couldn't argue with that.

“Well, anyway, we qot off topic there.” Lathor rubbed the back of his neck, looking quite sheepish now. “So, listen, I know I made a mess for you.”

Shiki glared. “ _Killing people_ is not what I would call 'making a mess'.”

“Aqree to disaqree and movinq on.”

Shiki glowered.

“The Holei Ordeir wants you dead. It's not safe for you to qo back. Since I made this problem for you, I'll clean it up. I can deliveir the messaqe to your Awakusu while you stay heire until the Holei Ordeir is removed.”

“No, absolutely not.” Shiki shook his head. “Awakusu-no-dono has no reason to believe you, a random stranger. If anything, you could be a spy from Shijima to try and play Awakusu into betraying the Order. He won't believe you. I have to be the one to return.”

Lathor didn't seem to like that answer. “But if you qo back, the Holei Ordeir might cut you off.”

“...Make a portal close to my church. Not close enough that it'll attract the wrong kind of attention. If anyone within my church sees that I gained aide from a monster, it'll be hard for me to explain why I betrayed the Order. Letting the Heiwajima's go is one thing, but getting help from other monsters—especially one that murdered ten people—”

“Alright, I qet it.” Lathor interrupted before letting out a heavy sigh of defeat. “What about your horse?”

“...Would you be so kind as to take it back for me? You saw my memories to that point, right?”

Lathor shook his head. “No, I only saw you betrayinq the Holei Ordeir.”

Shiki glowered.

“I'll reteirn the horse. But it would tust be easieir to sei the memories tha—”

“Yes, yes, I understand.” Shiki clenched his teeth hard before he scoffed and turned his head away. “Just make it quick.”

* * *

A portal opened within the eastern woods. Out stepped the priest, Haruya Shiki, who was wiping his mouth furiously on his sleeve. A moment later, the one who caused the unpleasant need to clean his mouth poked his head out of the swirl of black.

“So, qo west of heire.” Lathor said, “The cheirch isn't that far away.”

“Understood.”

“Listen, I'll bei back once I'm done with the horse. Animals don't take well to portals, so I'll have to walk it back to that farm.”

“You don't need to come back.” Shiki glowered. “By the time you do, everything will be said and done.”

“I'll come back anyway. If anythinq, tust to make sure you're alright.”

Shiki glowered. Although the sentiment was nice, he wasn't sure how to feel when this man was a big cause of his problem.

The priest let out a tired sigh. “Do as you will.”

Lathor smiled. His skin shifted. Once again, his ethnicity changed, back to that of a Japanese man. “Bei safe, qood man of Qod.”

With nothing more said, Lathor leaned back into the portal and the mass blinked shut. Shiki glowered at the spot. Then he sighed and turned around.

_**'West...'** _

Shiki began his journey back to the church. There was a hill in front of him. If he knew his surroundings right, he wasn't very far at all. There was a hill 20 meters behind the church. He walked up the hill and soon stood on the top. He had been right. The church was in sight through the treeline.

Shiki made his way down until he was on flat ground again. His eyes were trained on the church. He couldn't see anyone outside of it. No suits of armor over white robes. Not a single Holy Order soldier in sight.

_**'That's suspicious.'** _

Shiki found his hand trailing to his blunderbust. Something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It felt like he was walking into a trap. He halted and debated what to do with this feeling. Either he could make a run for it, or turn back.

_**'Maybe I should have waited for Lathor. Or had him come with me first then return the horse. With that skin that can't be pierced, he would have made a good bodyguard.'** _

He glowered.

_**'It doesn't matter now. I have to get to the church. If I can get within the church grounds, it won't matter if the Holy Order tries to stop me.'** _

With that decided, Shiki broke out in a run.

A blunderbust shot went off and a moment later, Shiki's side flooded with pain. A choked gasp escaped his throat as he arched his back, looking up at the sky in surprise. He stumbled forward before putting his hand down to hold the source of his pain. His hand became wet instantly. He raised it to see blood. Then his vision blurred as his legs went weak. He fell to his knees as he held his side.

He heard people walk up behind him. His heavy breathing berated his own ear so he could barely hear what they were saying. He felt a foot slam into his back, knocking the downed priest to the dirt. He gasped as his wound spasm with pain.

“So, you've gone full traitor.”

Shiki recognized the voice as Shijima's. He looked up to see the leader of the Holy Order pointing his gun down at him.

“Betraying humanity for the sake of the Heiwajima's. I knew you would show your true colors.”

_**'...Ah, so that's why he wanted me on the hunting mission. He knew it was Shizuo's family...'** _

Shijima smiled. “Now, we have what we need to keep Awakusu in his place.”

Shijima holstered his blunderbust and walked past Shiki.

“Pick him up. Let's go.”

“Where are we taking him?” a soldier asked.

“To the gallows.”

* * *

“This man,” Shijima stood atop the gallows, holding a scroll to read off the charges, “Is found guilty as a satanic sympathizer, a mass murderer, and a traitor to the church. He got a new recruit killed on the hunt for a pack of werewolves, then betrayed us all by helping the werewolves escape—killing ten of our men in the process.”

Shiki glared at Shijima, hands bound behind his back. The wound to his side hadn't hit any vital spots despite the amount of blood he had lost. He was standing, barely, with a noose around his neck.

Shijima had summoned a crowd to watch the execution. He also had the church blocked off by soldier's, so no one within the Awakusu-Kai could get involved. Even now, Shiki could see his fellow church members behind the line of soldiers. Awakusu, Aozaki, Mikiya, Vorona. They all stood there staring in rage and horror. Shiki could see how much they wanted to intervene, but the blunderbusts pointed at them kept them stationary.

“Our holiness, the Pope, has declared that Haruya Shiki be hanged until dead. May God save his immortal soul and carry him away from the devil.” Shijima looked at Shiki. “Do you have any last words before you depart from this world?”

Shiki glared at him with enough hate to kill. Then he looked to the crowd. “Yes, I do.”

Shijima smiled smugly as he gestured for him to go on.

Shiki raised his voice so he could be heard. “I abandoned the hunt of the werewolves for the sake of going to the church in the Port City, to hear the truth behind this Holy Order!”

Shijima's eyes widened.

“The Holy Order was commanded by the Pope to disband over a year ago! There are no soldiers within the Port City, Kyoto, and many other places! The men here have gone against the Pope and against God to continue their villainous bloodshed across our land!”

“Shut up! You lie!”

Shiki yelled to the crowd. “Many of you have known me for years! You know I have never been false! I bring to you the words from the Vatican! This _Holy Order_ is not one with God! They have used our fear and our faith to control us!”

“Shut him up!” Shijima turned to the soldier by the lever.

The soldier looked conflicted as he hesitated.

“I ask of you, do not let these evil men continue to hurt the good name of God! Stand! Stand up and fight! For your freedom, for your faith!”

“Get out of the way!” Shijima pushed the soldier to the side and grabbed the lever.

“Stand for your love of God! Stand for proper justice! For the peop—”

Shijima pulled the lever. The trapdoor under Shiki's feet gave away and he fell through. The rope tightened around his neck before tugging harshly. He heard a terribly snapping sound in his ears before his whole world went black.

But Shijima failed. Shiki's words had reached the crowd. And they responded to the death of a priest with anger.

“YOU LIED TO US!”

“MURDERERS!”

“WHAT GOOD MEN OF GOD WOULD KILL A FELLOW PRIEST?!”

“HOW DARE YOU CALL SHIKI FALSE?!”

“YOU MURDERED SHIKI TO SILENCE HIM!”

The crowd rushed forward to the gallows. The soldiers drew their swords, but the villagers didn't care. They attacked with their fist, thee tools they had on them, even rocks. There were far more of the common men than the soldiers. A pushing match was held between the two before the villagers won out. Soldiers were pushed to the ground, attacked, and trampled.

The soldier's blocking the church turned to the violence—thus turning their backs on the Awakusu-Kai members. The holy men and women of the church wasted no time attacking the men as well. They disarmed them quickly and showed no mercy as they fired the very guns they had pointed at the Awakusu-Kai earlier.

Shijima stood atop the gallows with an expression of terror and rage. He looked no different than a cornered rat. He clenched his teeth hard before backing away.

A man rushed over to Shiki's limp body. He wrapped his arms around the priests thighs and lifted him up so the pressure to his neck was gone. More men made foot holsters and lifted other villagers onto the gallows. Many of which had knives on them. One bore his gaze on Shijima—the man who's wife had been hanged only a few days ago. Shijima jolted back to the glare.

“Retreat!” Shijima called before turning and running. “To the trees!”

Turning his back was a mistake. The man wasted no time charging forward and wrapping his arm around Shijima's neck. The knife he held buried into the leaders side again and again and again.

While Shijima was being murdered, one of the men on the gallows ran to Shiki and quickly cut the noose. The priest fell limp across the shoulders of the man who held him. Carefully, the villager put him down on the ground and put his hand to his neck, looking for a pulse.

“His neck's broken!” The man called.

“NO! SHIKI-SAN!”

The crowd huddled close, many already beginning to grieve at the lost of their priest.

“A doctor! We need a doctor!” Someone called.

“Yes, Kishitani-san!”

“Someone get Shingen-san!”

“Awakusu-sama, help!”

As the Awakusu members gathered around their fallen comrade, one member who had been in the treeline this who time took a step back. The red-haired man with a scar over his eye smiled softly as he stared at the scene. Akabayashi knew. There was no saving Shiki. He was already gone.

But his death hadn't been in vain.

“Heh, you always had a way of persuading people.” Akabayashi said. “And you said you weren't charismatic...”

Akabayashi stepped back before turning away. He couldn't bare to see the corpse of his best friend. Not right now at least. He needed time to compose himself. Shiki never liked sob-fests. He had even told Akabayashi to not cry at his funeral. So, the red-haired priest needed to compose himself properly. He couldn't show himself to his friends body right now.

Tears streaked his cheeks as he walked deeper into the woods.

“Good job, Shiki-no-dono. You did well to the very end.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T WANNA WRITE THIS! It took me so long because I didn't want to kill Shiki. Fuck!  
> And what's even worse is knowing that if Lathor hadn't drank Shiki's Influence twice, Shiki would have lived long enough to survive the hanging. His neck wouldn't have snapped and he would have been strangled, so when that villager lifted him up, he would have lived. But because Lathor shaved 6 minutes off his life...  
> Just fuck it. Fuck it all!  
> Baaah!  
> Well anyway, a few things to be explained.  
> Lathor's accent it basically every 'ee' is replaced with 'ei'. So 'he' sounds like 'hey'. Also, every 'er/ur/ir' is replaced with 'eir'. So 'here' sounds like 'hair'. Lastly, 'J's are replaced with 'T's and 'G's are replaced with 'Q's. As Lathor stated, his accent isn't as bad as other arkdemons since he spends more time in the mortal world than home, thus why some long 'e's didn't become 'ei's.  
> Erooks are what monsters call dragons.  
> Although the time period isn't specified, it is technically set in 1800's century Japan with Victorian era flare. Because of that, we get swords and churches instead of katana's and shrines. But that also means that this is the time period when Japan was still cut off from the world. Even nowadays, there are parts of Japan that have never seen foreigners. Playing off of that, Shiki wouldn't know many of the ethnicity's that Lathor turned into. So, in order of appearance, you had: Arabian, African, and Mayan/Aztec.  
> Think that's about it as far as explanations go. If I forgot something, feel free to ask in a comment.  
> With this done, I can go back to Red Riding Hood. So, I hope to see you back there.  
> Last thing, I have a selfish request to ask. As some of you may know, I write these stories about monsters because I'm using fanfictions to flesh out the concepts for my own story. I posted a story called "A Monster's Purpose" and "A Meeting That Will Last a Life Time", which are one such stories of mine. I would appreciate it if some of you would give it a read and tell me if it's interesting. I'll be leaving this authors note on a few other stories, so feel free to ignore this if you saw it/already have done so.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comment, and all that jazz. Hope to see you back in Red Riding Hood.  
> KCK


End file.
